Coup de foudre à retardement
by Cynthisa
Summary: Et si le coup de foudre entre Bella et Edward avait été différent ? Et si leur rencontre avait été encore plus compliquée qu’elle ne l’ai déjà ? Et si leur attirance n’avait pas été une évidence ? L'histoire se passe au tout début de fascination, une se
1. Chapter 1 : Mike Newton

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma première FF (la deuxième que je poste sur le site mais la première que j'ai écrite)._

_Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, l'auteur de la saga Twilight. Je ne touche aucun salaire sur ces histoires. Mis à part peut-être les reviews que vous me laissez et qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. _

_S'il-vous-plait, n'ayez pas d'aprioris quant au début de l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'au départ (les trois premiers chapitres) on peut trouver l'idée bizarre voire carrément horrible .lol. mais sachant ce qui arrive par la suite, je pense que ça vaut le coup. _

_Bon et bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. _

*********************************************

**CHAPITRE 1.** Mike Newton

POV Bella

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je m'interrogeais sur ma personne et que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui clochait chez moi. Comment avais-je pu autant révulser un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas. Le dégouter à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au lycée depuis près d'une semaine.

C'était une journée pluvieuse, comme à l'accoutumé. Les nuages étaient bas dans le ciel et le vent puissant à tel point qu'il ne faisait pas bon de se promener au bord de la falaise. Je venais d'arriver sur le parking du lycée quand la pluie s'est mise à tomber. J'ai rapidement trouvé une place et suis sortie de la voiture avec mon sac de cours pour seul bagage. Sans parapluie je commençais à être trempée. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées cependant, que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'avais beau me repasser en boucle le cours de biologie de la semaine dernière, je ne comprenais toujours pas quel était le problème.

C'est à ce moment là que je glissai sur une flaque d'eau. Rattrapée de justesse, un garçon se tenait derrière moi. L'une de ses mains agrippait mon poignet m'empêchant de me retrouver les fesses dans l'eau, l'autre tenait un parapluie.

« Salut Bella, ya pas qu'en sport que tu es maladroite à ce que je vois ! »

C'était Mike Newton. Nous avions sympathisé dès mon arrivée au lycée de Forks et depuis une semaine nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner côte-à-côte.

« Oui comme tu vois ! Merci.»

« Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes comme ça ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle de cours ? »

« Si tu veux. J'ai maths. »

« Pas de problème ! Alors tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end ? »

« J'ai pas mal de choses à faire tu sais ! Entre les cours, Charlie et la maison qui est à remettre en état on peut dire que je suis occupée pour les quatre prochains week-ends ! »

Mike se mit à rire. Il me regardait avec des yeux compatissants, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Il était très protecteur à mon égare, je me demandais même si Charlie ne lui avait pas demandé de me surveiller. J'étais à Forks depuis à peine quelques semaines et il m'avait adoptée comme si nous étions des amis de toujours. La plupart des élèves avaient été très accueillants avec moi. Arrêtant de me dévisager au bout de quelques jours je demeurais la petite nouvelle du coin mais je n'étais plus considérée comme une bête curieuse. Mike, lui, avait tout de suite été très amical. Depuis que Jessica me l'avait présenté, il avait tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise et fait en sorte que je m'intègre le mieux possible.

Cette situation lui valait d'ailleurs quelques accrochages avec Jessica. Cette dernière estimait que ce n'était pas son rôle de m'accompagner partout. Les anciennes s'occupaient des nouvelles et les anciens des nouveaux. Ce déjeuner à la cantine avait été des plus mouvementé. Mais il avait fini par un fou rire général quand Jessica avait failli s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

« Et un ciné ce soir ça te tente ? »

« Heu… »

« Allez Bella ce sera marrant ! Un pti aller-retour à Port Angeles, je te laisse même choisir le film si tu veux. »

« Parce que tu veux qu'on y aille tous les deux ? »

« Bah oui ! Tu croyais que je te soumettais une idée de sortie avec Charlie ? »

« Non… mais je croyais que tu sous-entendais qu'il y aurait toute la bande. »

« Ah ! Bah non ! Pourquoi c'est gênant ? »

« Ecoutes je sais pas trop encore. Je suis pas sûre que Charlie sera d'accord si je le préviens à la dernière minute. »

« Mais si t'en fais pas. Je passe te prendre à 18h !»

Nous étions face à la porte de mon cours de mathématiques. Mike arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Moi, j'étais frigorifiée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Cette journée s'annonçait très longue.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te déplaces pour rien. Je suis pratiquement certaine que je ne pourrais pas ce soir. »

« Trop tard le rendez-vous est pris. Allez à tout à l'heure.» Mike partait en direction de sa salle de classe, je lui criais alors :

« ça ne sert à rien je ne viendrai pas ! »

Il ne réagit pas cependant. J'entrai alors dans la salle pour assister à mon premier cours de la journée.

La matinée était passée plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré et c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Je m'installai à la table de mes camarades et remarquai l'absence de Mike.

« Bah où est Mike ? Il était là pourtant ce matin ? »

« Il a dû faire un aller-retour au magasin de ses parents, mais il n'a pas donné de détails » me répondis Jessica.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. Les cours reprenaient dans une vingtaine de minutes et comme la pluie avait cessé nous patientions sur le parking. C'est alors qu'apparu Mike son gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Snobant les autres membres de la bande, il s'avança droit sur moi et me lança :

« Alors Bella, prête pour ce soir ? »

« Mike je t'ai déjà dis que c'était impossible, Charlie ne… »

« …ne t'en fais pas pour Charlie, il est d'accord. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin et je lui ai demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et m'a demandé de te transmettre de bien t'amuser. »

« Il a dit ça ? »

Décidemment cette ville n'était pas faite pour moi : le temps était exécrable, je rebutais de parfais inconnus et mon père m'organisait mes rencarts. A cette idée, je décidai de reprendre les choses en mains. Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. Ou bien je me lamentais sur mon sort et risquais une dépression nerveuse ou alors je tentais d'être positive. Pour moi, cette dernière solution n'était pas si facile que ça à envisager, je n'ai jamais été d'une nature très guillerette et encore moins insouciante. Je décidai alors de peser le pour et le contre. Mike était un garçon gentil, plutôt drôle, très attentionné et à qui je plaisais de toute évidence. Alors pourquoi avais-je peur d'accepter cette invitation ? Par timidité, par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Parce que c'était un autre garçon qui me plaisait ? La question ne se posait même pas, mon voisin de biologie avait pris le large avant même que je puisse embarquer. Alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Mike n'était pas si mal après tout et puis le point positif, Charlie l'appréciait. Finalement je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit réellement un point positif mais bon… Mike me plaisait bien en fin de compte. Et puis une soirée au cinéma ça ne m'engage à rien. Ce n'est pas une promesse de mariage ou d'amour pour l'éternité ! _Ressaisit-toi Bella tu deviens parano._ Cette rapide réflexion personnelle m'avait permis de reprendre confiance en moi (du moins dans la mesure du possible) et puis en fin de compte je n'avais rien à perdre. Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ, réussir ma nouvelle vie et Mike pouvait être un parfait coéquipier.

« Bon… alors… ce sera avec plaisir Mike. »

« Super ! 18h en bas de chez toi. »

« Disons plutôt 18h30 que j'ai le temps de regarder ce que propose le cinéma. »

« D'accord ! »

Je sentais le regard accusateur de Jessica dans mon dos mais je ne voulais pas y prêter attention.

C'est alors qu'Eric nous fit remarquer que les cours allaient bientôt recommencer et qu'il était temps de nous diriger vers nos classes respectives. Nous avions cours de biologie avec monsieur Molina. Mike me sourit et m'entrainant vers le laboratoire, il en profita pour passer son bras autour de mon cou. Nous avions vite fait d'arriver à notre salle. Mike très galamment me laissa entrer avant lui. Le professeur n'ayant pas prévu d'expérience pour aujourd'hui, il décida de s'installer à côté de moi.


	2. Chapter 2 : Au cinéma

**CHAPITRE 2.** Au cinéma

POV Bella

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir. Je saluai rapidement mes différents camarades, leur souhaitai un bon week-end et m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette. Je regagnai rapidement la maison et priai tout le long du chemin pour que Charlie soit encore au poste. Malheureusement, la voiture de police était garée dans le jardin. Quand je passai la porte d'entrée, Charlie était dans la cuisine le nez dans le réfrigérateur.

« Alors Bella, on sort ce soir? »

« Grâce à toi » lui répondis-je d'un ton ironique.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton intégration sociale! »

« La prochaine fois laisse moi m'en charger. »

« Allez Bella, tu vas bien t'amuser, le fils Newton est un gentil garçon! »

« Je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi. Je monte voir les films qui sont l'affiche. »

« Dis plutôt que tu montes te préparer ! » clama-t-il hilare.

Je montai aussitôt dans ma chambre. Balançant mon sac sur le lit, je m'installai face à l'ordinateur et l'allumai. En attendant que l'antiquité daigne se mettre en route, mon regard s'attarda sur ma penderie. _Fallait-il que je me change? Devais-je me préparer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable rendez-vous?_ Je n'étais pas une habituée de ce genre de situations et je ne voulais surtout pas que Mike s'imagine des choses. Je décidai finalement de couper la poire en deux. J'enfilai un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'une petite chemise blanche et des ballerines. Je me brossai les cheveux et finalement m'arrêtai devant mon miroir. Sans me trouver jolie j'estimais avoir trouvé le bon compromis. Je m'installai alors devant l'ordinateur et recherchai les films à l'affiche. Aucun film ne m'intéressait réellement mais j'arrêtai finalement mon choix sur _Walk the line_, production retraçant la vie du chanteur Johnny Cash. Je regardai mon réveil, il était pratiquement 18h30 et Mike n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis le vrombissement d'un moteur dans le jardin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte de ma chambre que Charlie invitait déjà Mike à entrer.

« Bonsoir chérif Swan! »

« Bonsoir Mike! Bella, ma chérie ton ami est arrivé! » cria-t-il

Je dévalai l'escalier plus pour empêcher Charlie d'entamer la conversation que par excitation.

« Bonsoir Mike ! »

« Salut Bella ! Alors tu es prête ? »

« Oui oui, on part tout de suite. »

Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec Mike et Charlie dans la même pièce. Même si je m'étais convaincue du bien fondé de cette sortie, la confrontation avec le paternel était proscrite. J'attrapai mon coupe-vent, embrassai furtivement Charlie, récupérai mon sac et enfin nous sortîmes.

La voiture de Mike n'était pas très grande mais plutôt confortable. Toute équipée d'après ses dires, mais j'aurais été incapable de me souvenir du modèle dont il s'agissait. Nous prîmes alors la route en direction de Port-Angeles.

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ce soir ? »

« Je pensais à _Walk the line_, les critiques sont très bonnes. »

« Moi la country c'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Moi non plus, mais les faits réels c'est toujours intéressant ! »

« Le dernier _Batman_ ça te tente pas ? »

Tout sauf ça ! Me retrouver 2h30 dans le noir avec une chauve-souris pour seule compagnie non merci.

« Non pas du tout ! Et puis tu as promis que c'est moi qui choisirais ! »

« D'accord je me rend. On passera la soirée avec Johnny Cash. »

Le voyage fut plutôt agréable. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, le lycée, les copains, ma vie avec Charlie, son travail à la boutique de ses parents… Mike savait parfaitement comment me distraire et ne jamais m'irriter. Il ne lui avait pas fallu un mois pour savoir quels étaient mes goûts. J'étais très impressionnée.

Mike roulait à peine plus vite que la limite autorisée et il nous fallu 1h20 pour arriver à destination. C'était la première fois que je venais à Port-Angeles depuis mon emménagement chez Charlie. Tout était tellement différent, absolument rien ne correspondait à mes souvenirs. Mike gara la voiture en face du cinéma, me pris part la main et m'entraina jusqu'au guichet. Il insista pour m'offrir ma place (apparemment c'est courant quand un garçon invite une fille à sortir), je proposai d'offrir le pop-corn mais il refusa catégoriquement. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de cinéma. Je tentai de m'asseoir tant bien que mal sur le strapontin, gênée par mon gigantesque cornet de pop corn et mon soda. Mike m'aida à m'installer et avec la délicatesse qui me caractérise, je réussi à lui renverser une partie de mon pop corn sur la tête, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. En ce qui me concerne, je sentais plutôt le rouge mon monter aux joues. Finalement, je réussi à m'installer juste avant que les bandes annonces ne commencent.

Le film n'était pas des plus intéressants, il s'adressait surtout aux fans du genre. Je commençais à m'ennuyer légèrement et je remarquais que Mike non plus n'était pas captivé. Après ¾ d'heure de chansons et de disputes en tout genre, je commençai à trier les pop-corn dans mon gobelet. Mike approcha alors sa main. Je cru tout d'abord qu'il voulait se servir dans mes pop corn mais c'était stupide puisque son paquet était encore à moitié plein. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre ses intentions. Dans un premier temps, il frôla très délicatement mes doigts. Ma main était gelée. Il décida alors d'être plus direct. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à la réchauffer. Une fois ma température devenue acceptable, il se mit à embrasser ma paume très tendrement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce comportement. Bien sûr, je me doutais qu'il tenterait quelque chose. Mais là, j'étais prise de court. Il était si attentionné, si préventif. Légèrement anxieuse, je me mis à trembler. Il le remarqua aussitôt et lâchant ma main, il passa son bras autour de mon cou. N'ayant encore rien décidé quant à l'avenir de cette relation, je me blottis contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à me calmer. Je n'accordais plus aucune attention au film, j'étais trop attentive aux moindres mouvements de Mike. Après un bon quart d'heure sans que rien ne se passe, je me détendis et tentai de me replonger dans la vie du chanteur de country. Mais Mike avait une toute autre idée en tête. La mienne était posée contre son épaule. Il prit alors mon menton entre ses doigts et me fit pivoter de façon à ce que nous nous retrouvions face à face. Là, il se rapprocha très doucement de mon visage et fini par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagissais pas immédiatement ne sachant toujours pas ce que j'attendais de cette soirée. Finalement, Mike décida pour nous deux, ses lèvres qui ne faisaient que frôler les miennes commencèrent à devenir plus entreprenantes. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque afin de me rapprocher de lui, sa langue dessinait alors le contour de mes lèvres. Je me sentis toute chose et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, afin de prolonger cet instant. Mike était très doux et sa façon d'embrasser très délicate. Sa langue découvrait la mienne comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien précieux qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. Au bout de quelques minutes nous dûmes relâcher notre étreinte afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je repris alors ma position, blottie contre son torse et fixai l'écran mais sans y accorder la moindre importance. Devant mes yeux défilait la scène de notre premier baiser. C'est alors que Mike me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content que tu sois venue »

Je me retournai afin de le regarder des les yeux et lui souris tendrement.

La séance était terminée, mais je serai dans l'incapacité de raconter le film à Charlie quand celui-ci m'interrogerait. Avec Mike, nous sortîmes de la salle « bras-dessus bras-dessous », nous nous dirigions vers sa citadine bleue anthracite quand il me proposa d'aller dîner. Je refusai poliment, prétextant que nous rentrerions trop tard et qu'après tout ce pop-corn, je n'avais plus aucune place dans mon estomac.

Nous reprîmes donc la route. L'autoradio sifflait une mélodie très romantique qui convenait parfaitement à notre soirée. J'appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de _Chasing Cars_ du groupe « Snow Patrol » Je posai alors ma tête sur son épaule et profitai de la musique tout en observant le paysage nocturne. Sur la route, la pluie s'était remise à tomber. Arrivée devant chez moi, j'embrassai furtivement Mike sortis de la voiture à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'au perron. Une fois devant la porte je compris que dans la précipitation, j'avais laissé mon sac dans la voiture. Je me retournai en direction de la citadine et vis Mike devant la portière passager, mon sac à la main, complètement trempé. Il me regardait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'approchai de lui. Nous nous retrouvâmes à mi-chemin en rigolant. Il me tendit mon sac. Je l'attrapai sans quitter Mike du regard. Mon rire se calma et évolua en un tendre sourire. Nous étions là tous les deux sous la pluie, à nous regarder dans les yeux comme deux ados (ce que nous sommes ceci dit). Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai à nouveau. Tout était parfait, la pluie, ses mains dans mon dos qui me soulevaient, les phares de la voiture qui rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus romantique et la musique qui s'échappait du poste de radio ne gâchait rien.

Imaginant alors Charlie en train de nous épier, je desserrai mes bras que j'avais passés autour de son cou.

« Merci Bella pour cette magnifique soirée. »

Je rougis sans rien répondre. Mais mon sourire lui suffit. Je remontai les marches du perron et lui reparti en direction de sa voiture.

« On se voit lundi Mike ! »

« Bien sûr ! Mais je t'aurai appelé avant. » me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rentrai dans la maison, grimpai les marches quatre à quatre (un exploit que je réussis sans tomber) et filai dans ma chambre. Le tout sans accorder la moindre attention à Charlie qui faisait semblant de dormir sur le canapé.

Je passai la nuit à me remémorer notre soirée. J'étais contente d'avoir enfin réussi à prendre une décision. Mike Newton était un très charmant garçon avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Je ne réussis à m'endormir que vers 3h du matin. Je fus réveillée le lendemain par la sonnerie du téléphone. Charlie n'était pas là et mon réveil indiquait 11h45.

« Allo »

« Bella ? C'est Mike. Je te réveille ? »

« Oui mais c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comme la pluie s'est arrêtée, je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on fasse une promenade tous les deux aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr Mike avec plaisir. »

J'avais répondu sans réfléchir. J'étais trop contente de revoir Mike avant lundi matin et comme ça je n'aurais pas à passer une heure à répondre aux mails de Renée et à téléphoner à Charlie.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Mike Newton et moi sortions ensemble. Nous étions vendredi et en l'honneur de notre première semaine en tant que couple, Mike avait prévu de m'emmener diner au restaurant le soir même.

J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée. Je garai ma camionnette à côté de la citadine de Mike et celui-ci m'attendait adossé au coffre de cette dernière (c'était notre petit rituel). Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai immédiatement vers lui. Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa en se fichant complètement du regard des élèves présents sur le parking. Nous n'avions aucun cours ensemble avant cette après-midi. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours de maths et me donna rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Notre relation sans être officielle était connue de pratiquement tous. En même temps, nous ne faisions rien pour le cacher. Une fois que nous eûmes déjeuné, les filles et les garçons de la bande se séparèrent. Tyler voulait absolument montrer à ses amis les modifications qu'il avait effectuées sur sa voiture. Avec les filles nous restâmes à bavasser sur les bancs de la cafétéria.

Vint alors la sonnerie annonçant mon cours de biologie. Je devais retrouver Mike sur place. Je me dépêchai afin de ne pas être en retard. J'arrivai légèrement essoufflée, monsieur Molina était déjà à son bureau. C'est alors que je l'aperçu. Edward Cullen, mon voisin attitré était installé au même endroit que 15 jours plus tôt. Je m'avançai sans le quitter du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention à Mike. Je m'assis à ma place baissant la tête par peur de croiser son regard.

- « Bonjour, je m'appel Edward Cullen. Désolé pour mon comportement la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été très amical pardonne-moi. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre

**CHAPITRE 3.** Rencontre

POV Edward

15 jours, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle chose. Son visage, sa gestuelle, son regard et par-dessus tout son odeur ; tout en elle m'attirait. Me priver de sang humain avait toujours été plus ou moins frustrant selon les périodes, mais ne pas pouvoir m'éprendre d'Isabella Swan était un véritable supplice.

Elle se tenait debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle portait son sac dans ses bras et la moitié de son visage était masqué par ses cheveux. Elle était en retard et la gène empourprait ses joues pâles. Elle s'avança lentement vers de notre table. Elle m'avait aperçu mais n'osant pas me faire face, elle ne détachait pas son regard du sol. Quand enfin, elle s'assit sur le tabouret à quelques centimètres de moi, je compris que ma vie serait à jamais différente.

Son parfum était si enivrant que je ne pu retenir une grimace. A cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'un seul désir, qu'Isabella Swan soit mienne. La soif intense que j'avais ressentie 2 semaines plus tôt, s'était transformée en une frustration encore plus intolérable. J'avais tenté pendant mes 15 jours d'exil de calmer ce sentiment et de redevenir sociable. Il était hors de question que je m'abreuve à son cou et je ne pouvais obliger ma famille à quitter la vie qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire et qu'ils aimaient. C'était à moi de faire des efforts et Alice m'en disait capable. J'avais donc pris sur moi et étais revenu à Forks. Je savais que la tâche s'avèrerait difficile, la proximité d'Isabella Swan était une véritable torture, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Dès l'instant où elle apparu dans le cadre de la porte des sentiments nouveaux naquirent en moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de moi, mon attirance envers elle s'intensifiait. Une attirance dominée par la soif de son sang mais également pour sa personne toute entière.

Refusant de passer pour un rustre, j'engageai la conversation. Mon comportement la troubla mais je persévérais. Mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées était plus que déconcertante. Elle représentait tout ce qui m'était inaccessible et cela ne la rendait que plus attirante. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus qu'elle. Elle m'accaparait complètement. Ma monopolisation était telle que je ne percevais plus aucune pensée des élèves présents dans la salle, ni le regard persistant de Mike Newton. C'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde et rien d'autre n'importait.

Je n'étais plus habitué à devoir deviner les sentiments des autres, cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'avais qu'à tendre l'oreille pour connaître les pensées les plus secrètes. Je ne pouvais qu'interpréter son comportement et j'étais perdu. Notre conversation avait été très brève et avait rapidement bifurqué sur notre TD de biologie. Après avoir accepté mes excuses, elle m'avait demandé de m'expliquer sur mon précédent comportement. Refusant de lui répondre sincèrement, elle s'était tue et n'avait plus levé les yeux de son livre de biologie que pour vérifier mes résultats au microscope. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. En plus d'être incroyablement attirante, elle me déstabilisait. Elle n'était pas comme toute les adolescentes de son âge. Elle était plus mûre, plus torturée, comme si…elle n'en était pas à sa première vie. Je tâchais une nouvelle fois de me faire pardonner. Je lui souriais tendrement et la fin du cours approchant, je lui proposais de la raccompagner jusqu'à son casier afin de l'aider à porter son sac qui semblait peser autant qu'elle. Ses yeux s'illuminaient, elle me rendit mon sourire et le rouge lui monta aux joues. La cloche venait de retentir mais nous ne l'avions pas entendue. Nous restions là, assis, à se regarder. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant - notre proximité ajoutée au fait que nous nous dévisagions mutuellement – je sentis la soif monter en moi. Je ne me sentais plus la force de résister. Cette heure passée aux côté d'Isabella Swan bien qu'ayant été une des plus réjouissante de mon existence, avait paradoxalement été une véritable torture. Je ne me maitrisais pas encore assez pour rester proche d'elle si longtemps. Je fus donc plus que soulagé lorsque Mike Newton s'approcha de notre table et invita ma voisine à l'accompagner. Elle se leva très délicatement sans me quitter du regard, attendant mon approbation. Je la laissais s'en aller et tentais de recouvrer mes esprits.

Après les cours, je retrouvais mes frères et sœurs près de notre Volvo. J'arrivais le dernier et à ma vue, Alice m'offrit un magnifique sourire :

- « Alors Edward, comment ça s'est passé ? »

- « Plutôt bien puisque j'ai réussi à ne pas la tuer. »

- « Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que tout se passerait bien. »

- « Peut-être, mais c'est encore loin d'être facile pour moi. »

- « ça ira ne t'en fait pas »

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et prîmes le chemin de la villa. Rosalie était au volant, j'observais donc la camionnette rouge garée sur le parking. Sa propriétaire ne la récupérerait pas avant une heure.

Rosalie, comme tous les membres de mon espèce, était une excellente conductrice. Cependant, le voyage me sembla durer des heures. Je ne pourrais revoir Isabella Swan que le lendemain et tellement de questions accaparaient mon esprit. Mon corps tout entier la réclamait.

A la villa, Esmé avait prévu une soirée DVD. Une cacophonie incroyable raisonnait dans le salon, aucun membre de la famille ne désirant voir le même film. Mon esprit vaquait à d'autres pensées. Après quelques instants, Esmé ayant déposé les armes quant au choix du film remarqua mon inertie. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pria de lui raconter enfin ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de me confier mais Esmé avait toujours été comme une mère pour moi et il m'était impossible de lui causer la moindre peine. Je fis court et lui expliquai que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Isabella Swan. Elle comprit que je ne lui avouais pas tout mais appréciant ma confession, elle insista pour que je regarde le film avec eux afin de libérer quelque peu mon esprit.

Le film terminé, nous restâmes tous dans le salon afin de commenter ce que nous venions de voir et discuter un peu de ce qui se passait dans nos vie respectives. Carlisle et Esmé appréciaient tout particulièrement ces moments qu'ils jugeaient trop rares. Nous nous comportions alors comme une « vraie famille », une famille normale. Le visionnage de _fenêtre sur cour_, m'avait permis de remettre les pieds sur terre. Je remarquais alors que durant ces 10 dernières heures, je n'avais accordé crédit à aucunes autres pensées que les miennes. Attentif au débat sur la réalisation d'Hitchcock, le changement de comportement de mes frères et sœurs fut flagrant lorsqu'Esmé évoqua le lycée. Jasper résolvait une équation mathématique, Alice listait les différentes tenues qu'elle prévoyait de mettre le lendemain, Emmett énonçait les différentes équipes championnes du monde de Football américain depuis les années 50 et Rosalie avait fait le vide dans son esprit. Ils me cachaient quelque chose. Je demandais des explications mais personne ne daigna me répondre. Un sentiment de frustration m'envahit alors, semblable à ce que j'avais vécu quelques heures plutôt en cours de biologie. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me mentir à propos du lycée, j'en conclu que cela concernait Isabella Swan. La rage s'empara alors de moi. C'était eux qui m'avaient convaincu de revenir affronter mes angoisses et à présent, ils refusaient de m'avertir entièrement sur ce qui m'attendait.

- « Alice dis moi quelque chose, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état. Tu as eu une vision ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Nous ne pouvons rien te dire pour l'instant, mais bientôt tu sauras. »

- « C'est en rapport avec Isabella n'est-ce pas ? Il va se passer quelque chose ? Je vais lui faire du mal ? »

- « Non rassures-toi, tu ne lui feras rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dramatique. Simplement, tu risque d'être déçu. »

Déçu ? Comment pouvais-je être déçu par quelqu'un dont j'ignorais tout et dont je n'espérais rien sinon sa présence occasionnelle à mes côtés ? Je sortis en courant de la villa et fonçai droit sur la forêt.

Cela faisait maintenant 3h que j'errais au milieu des arbres sans me soucier du chemin parcouru. Il était pratiquement 4h du matin quand je rejoignis la bourgade de Forks. Je me stoppai net. J'étais à la lisière de la forêt et face à moi se dressait la maison des Swan. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et escaladai la maison afin de me glisser dans la chambre d'Isabella. Elle dormait paisiblement, son pou était calme et son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mon existence aurait pu se cantonner à ce moment je n'aurais rien eu à redire. Etrangement, l'admirer dans son sommeil m'apaisa. Je me sentais bien, l'atmosphère était paisible et je ne ressentais aucunement la soif de son sang. Je photographiai pour toujours se souvenir dans ma mémoire. Elle était étendue à quelques mètres moi, si vulnérable, à ma merci, elle était sublime. Je compris à cet instant que ce qui m'empêchait de la tuer ce n'était pas mon régime alimentaire, mais les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Cet être si fragile m'accaparait totalement. Pareil à une dose d'héroïne, j'en étais dépendant. Je pris conscience que ma vie sans elle n'aurait plus de sens, j'étais accro. Il me serait à présent impossible de m'éloigner d'elle, je l'aimais.

Le lendemain, rien ni personne ne pouvait retenir mon attention. Ma tête était restée dans la chambre d'Isabella Swan. Je l'avais quittée peu avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, profitant du moindre instant que la nuit m'avait offert.

Mes deux heures d'algèbre me semblèrent interminables. L'esprit songeur, j'admirais par la fenêtre le paysage que je connaissais par cœur. Le soleil était voilé et la brume dense. Un empressement inhabituel m'animait, plus que dix minutes avant de la revoir. La rencontre qui 2 semaines auparavant me révulsait au plus au point, était à présent synonyme d'exultation. Mon impatience était importune, en aucun cas je ne devais dévoiler mes sentiments à l'objet de mon adoration. Je ne pouvais par ma faiblesse la mettre délibérément en danger.

Enfin ! J'étais installé sur mon tabouret dans la salle de biologie, elle n'allait pas tarder. La nuit passée dans la chambre d'Isabella m'avait également servi d'entraînement, j'étais à présent capable de me contenir – plus d'une heure – en sa présence. C'est alors qu'elle passa la porte. Le parfum qu'elle dégageait m'enivra, cependant j'arrivais maintenant à l'apprécier tout en me dominant. Elle était comme un bon vin pour un ancien alcoolique, j'avais le droit d'admirer, de sentir, mais en aucun cas de gouter. A présent, j'en étais capable. Elle était accompagnée d'une bande d'élèves mais dès l'instant où elle me vit, je compris dans son regard que les autres n'existaient plus. De nouveau, son entrée dans la pièce avait annihilé mon don. Toute mon attention se portait sur elle. Elle s'avança lentement, me sourit et s'installa au bureau sans jamais me lâcher du regard.

- « J'avais peur que tu ne soit pas là. » Me dit-elle.

- « Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop, ton comportement il y à 15 jours était vraiment étrange et ce revirement de situation la semaine dernière… j'avais un doute. »

- « Maintenant que je suis rentré, je reste. Tu seras obligée de me supporter encore quelques temps. »

- « Je devrais pouvoir y arriver. » Me lança-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Après quelques secondes, je détournai la tête et fis semblant de m'intéresser au cours de biologie. En réalité, je n'avais absolument rien entendu du cours. J'étais trop accaparé à admirer Isabella (sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive) qui prenait des notes. Ces instants passés avec elle étaient magiques. Je devais cependant rester vigilant, elle ne devait pas découvrir qui j'étais en réalité, il en allait de la sécurité de ma famille. Je me sentais si proche d'elle pourtant.

- « Edward, es-tu toujours aussi mystérieux ? Je veux dire, tu ne laisses rien paraître. »

- « Je te retourne la question. »

- « Comment-ça ? »

- « Tu es une véritable énigme pour moi Isabella, c'est la première fois que… »

- « …Je préfère qu'on m'appelle… »

- « …Bella »

Le fait que je connaisse son surnom alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement présentée à moi paru la déconcerter. Cependant, elle semblait heureuse de cette soudaine familiarité entre nous. C'était mon cas également. Nous passâmes le reste du cours à chuchoter, elle m'expliqua les raisons de sa venue et ce qu'elle pensait de sa nouvelle vie. Elle restait toute fois assez vague sur son intégration au lycée.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirions quitter la pièce. Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à discuter quand Mike Newton nous rejoignit. Il interpela Bella et lui demanda si elle était prête. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il détourna ses yeux de mon côté et me lança son regard le plus noir. Comme je soutenais son regard je pu percevoir ses pensées : _Cullen t'as intérêt à garder tes distances avec ma petite amie_. A cette idée je tressailli. Mike se retournant vers Bella, l'attrapa par la taille et lui dit « On y va ma puce ? ». Un grognement animal s'échappa de ma gorge, je réussi à le dissimuler tant bien que mal. J'étais furieux, il fallait que je quitte cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. J'attrapai mes affaires, lançai un furtif coup d'œil à Bella et sorti de la pièce le plus rapidement – humainement – possible. D'un naturel plutôt calme et réfléchi, ce genre de réaction ne me ressemblait pas. En fin de compte, côtoyer Isabella Swan ou plutôt Bella faisait de moi un autre homme. L'imaginer avec un autre garçon que moi m'était insupportable. Ce soir j'irai chasser, j'avais besoin de laisser sortir ma rage avant que ce pauvre Mike Newton n'en subisse les frais.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quand ça dérape partie 1

**CHAPITRE 4.** Quand ça dérape

Première partie

POV Bella

Mes larmes coulaient lentement. Je n'avais plus conscience du monde extérieur. Léthargique, comme morte, fixant les pieds de mon lit, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, oubliant de respirer, comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Seul mes larmes trahissaient mon activité cardiaque. Elles perlaient sur mon visage et j'étais parfaitement incapable de les stopper. J'étais assise par terre près de la fenêtre, mes jambes recroquevillées sur mon torse, le menton sur mes genoux, le regard vide. Une chance que Charlie n'était pas là, il aurait tellement culpabilisé.

Ils étaient partis depuis dix minutes et il m'avait promis qu'il ne serait pas long, qu'il reviendrait me chercher. Alors j'étais là à l'attendre sans rien dire, dodelinant au rythme de la pluie, dans l'incapacité de ressentir la moindre chose, ça aurait été trop douloureux.

_3 jours plus tôt…_

Je ne l'avais pas vu tout de suite, trop appliquée à reprendre mon souffle le plus discrètement possible. Pourtant il était là, assis sur son tabouret. Ses yeux pénétrants, d'un mordoré magnifique, m'envoutaient totalement. Je ne savais comment réagir tant il me déstabilisait. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Malgré l'appréhension qui m'agitait, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, le rejoindre. Timidement, je m'avançai vers lui, la réalité me frappai alors de plein fouet. Mike était assis deux rangs plus loin.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis 15 jours, j'avais continué à vivre et m'intégrer s'était avéré plus simple que prévu. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus, je devais être raisonnable. C'était décidé, nous serions camarades de classe rien de plus. _Et encore, fallait-il qu'il soit d'accord !_ Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'envisager la moindre relation avec un être aussi envoutant. Je devais me ressaisir, Edward Cullen n'était pas un garçon pour moi, il était trop…idyllique. La perfection incarnée, il me terrifiait et en même j'étais incapable de m'éloigner. Sa peau claire, sa taille fine, son parfum envoutant, son sourire…tout en lui m'attirait. Mais voilà, il représentait mon fantasme, l'inaccessible. Ma réalité ? C'était Mike Newton. Le blondinet qui me dévisageait avec un sourire rempli de tendresse et un regard amoureux. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui faire du mal. Il avait été si prévenant à mon égard, si attentionné, il réussissait même à me faire rire. Il était ma bouffé d'oxygène. Grâce à lui, Forks m'avait semblé un peu moins détestable. Grâce à lui, j'avais commencé à vivre. Comme les ados de mon âge d'abord et comme une petite amie ensuite. Edward avait joué le rôle inverse, notre première rencontre n'avait servi qu'à me tourmenter encore plus. Je m'étais sentie rejetée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ce souvenir était synonyme d'angoisse. Je n'avais pas le droit de tout gâcher.

Lorsque je m'installai à ma table, la panique m'envahit. Edward n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Son changement d'attitude était radical. Il me souriait et engageait la conversation. A la fin du cours, il proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon casier. Je m'efforçais de lui résister depuis près d'une heure et en une seconde tous mes efforts furent réduits à néant. J'étais fascinée. Il était incroyablement beau et je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de son incroyable personne. Alors que la classe se vidait, nous, nous restions là à nous dévisager sans rien dire. C'est Mike qui réussit à me sortir de ma torpeur. Lui non plus ne quittait pas Edward des yeux, un sentiment d'animosité dans le regard. Il mit mon sac sur ses épaules et m'attrapa par la taille. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Edward quitte mon champ de vision, j'avais trop peur qu'il reparte me laissant une nouvelle fois seule, en proie à mes doutes. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'en aller, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Une fois sorti de la classe, je pouvais sentir l'irritation de Mike. Il se concentrait pour retrouver son calme mais de légers soubresauts parcouraient son corps. La tête baissée, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis que nous avions quitté le cours de biologie. Je ne savais quoi dire, alors je marchais à ses côtés, silencieuse, mes cheveux masquant la moitié de mon visage. Nous traversions le couloir, un nœud commençait à encombrer mon estomac, signe de mon anxiété grandissante. Comment lui expliquer que ce cours avait été une véritable torture pour moi. Pendant une heure je n'avais pensé qu'à une seule chose, repousser les sentiments qui m'animaient. J'avais fait ça en partie pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Mais les dix dernières secondes avaient été de trop, un bref instant j'avais cédé et c'est à ce moment là que Mike s'était approché.

Après quelques instants il s'arrêta net, pivota pour se retrouver face à moi, s'avança lentement dans ma direction m'obligeant à me coller contre le mur. J'étais coincée entre la façade et lui. Il s'appuya contre la cloison, passa ses bras de chaque coté de ma tête en relevant doucement la sienne afin de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je faillis m'effondrer sur place, mes jambes peinaient à me soutenir. Je pouvais lire tellement de chagrin dans ses yeux, je lui avais vraiment fait de la peine. La lueur dans son regard me coupait le souffle. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi ingrate envers lui. _Le jour de notre première semaine en plus._ Je me détestais. J'étais comme tétanisée, incapable de lui faire face, je baissai la tête. Il prit alors mon menton entre ses doigts, approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : « Je suis amoureux de toi Bella ». C'était pire que tout. S'il s'était mis en colère, s'il avait crié, m'avait fait une scène, j'aurais compris. Mais là, il m'avait achevée. Le nœud dans mon estomac venait d'exploser, si j'avais pu j'aurais vomis. Je me détestais. Ma vue devint floue à cause des larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux, je rougis comme jamais et pris Mike dans mes bras. Il semblait déstabilisé, ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, il y avait bien une trentaine d'élève dans le couloir et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous. Mike me repoussa gentiment mais me gardait prisonnière de ses bras. Il s'inclina légèrement, rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et sans la moindre once de pudeur commença à m'embrasser. J'étais d'abord très embarrassée à l'idée que tout le lycée était en train de nous épier, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je perdis totalement le contrôle. Je plaçai ma main derrière sa nuque, collant ses lèvres le plus possible aux miennes. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, descendit doucement le long de mon échine puis s'arrêta au creux de mes reins. Pour les derniers septiques quant à notre relation, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, sa langue venait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres rosies par l'émotion. A cet instant, les souvenirs de notre première soirée m'envahirent. La pluie qui tombait, la radio qui répétait _Chasing Cars_, l'éclat de la lune sur son visage et ses mains dans mon dos qui me soulevaient du sol. Tout en l'embrassant, un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je souhaitais que ce moment dure des heures, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Bref, j'étais incroyablement bien. A cet instant précis, Edward Cullen n'existait plus, il était comme effacé de ma mémoire.

Petit à petit, notre étreinte se fit de moins en moins forte. Nous reprîmes conscience du monde qui nous entourait. Angela et Eric se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous et nous observaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Derrière eux se tenait le proviseur de l'établissement. Mon excitation retomba aussi sec, je lui souriais timidement et faisais bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Si j'avais pu je me serais cachée dans un trou de souris. Mike ne semblait pas intimidé le moins du monde. Il me prit par la main, souri de bon cœur au principal, fut pris d'une hilarité assourdissante et m'entraina sur le parking de l'établissement. Eric et Angela nous rejoignirent rapidement. Mon amie avait un regard plein de compassion mêlé à une pointe d'envie, quant à Eric, il se tordait de rire.

Il me restait encore une heure de cours et je savais pertinemment que mon esprit serait préoccupé par autre chose que la littérature anglaise. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré grimper dans ma Chevrolet et rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la maison de Charlie. Je voulais simplement me cacher du reste du monde. Angela m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraina vers notre salle de cours, cependant je fis volte-face. Les pneus d'une voiture crissaient sur l'asphalte, j'aperçu de justesse l'arrière d'une Volvo argentée.

Le cours d'anglais fut consacré aux spéculations d'Angela quant à ma sortie du soir. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de doute possible, il m'emmènerait à Port-Angeles pour diner (_il fallait bien se rattraper pour la semaine dernière_). Nous rentrerions tôt car exceptionnellement, des cours de rattrapages avaient été organisés le lendemain, samedi, habituellement journée de week-end. J'étais relativement impatiente, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon organisait une soirée rien que pour moi. Plongée dans mes rêveries et bercée par la voix d'Angela, le cours passa plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré. La sonnerie, inattendue, me fit vaciller et je manquai de basculer de mon siège. Je me levai et rejoignis le parking accompagnée d'Angela, Eric et Mike. J'embrassai les deux premiers en leur souhaitant un bon week-end, fis un clin d'œil à mon petit-ami et partis en direction de ma camionnette. Je venais à peine d'ouvrir ma portière que Mike me rejoignit en courant. Mon salut aussi informel l'avait vexé. Il m'amusait, sa jalousie et sa susceptibilité le rendaient tellement attachant. Il attendait plus. Il referma délicatement ma portière et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous, au cas où le proviseur rôdait dans les parages. Personne. Je répondis au sourire de Mike et me plaquai contre la camionnette, invitation pour qu'il se rapproche, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Nous avions rendez-vous le soir même à 19h30, il venait me chercher en voiture chez Charlie. Mike n'avait laissé filtrer aucun indice quant au déroulement de la soirée, mais avait exigé une chose : je devais être en robe. Un véritable cauchemar, je n'étais même pas sûre dans avoir une dans mon placard. Je fixais depuis 20 minutes ce qui me servait de dressing. Mais rien à faire, je n'avais aucune tenue digne de l'occasion. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour courir les boutiques (qui plus est, je détestais ça) et je n'oserais jamais demander l'aide d'une de mes camarades de classe. Le dilemme était à son paroxysme et aucune solution ne se profilait à l'horizon. Je décidai alors d'aller sous la douche, l'eau chaude m'aiderait peut-être à réfléchir. Mais non, toujours rien. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, je me dépêchai de répondre. Renée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me téléphonait chez Charlie.

- « Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ya un problème. »

- « Du tout ma chérie. Mais puisque que tu ne prends plus la peine de répondre à mes mails, je viens aux nouvelles par un autre moyen. »

- « Je vois. »

- « Alors comment ça va ma puce ? »

- « Et bien pas trop mal, si ce n'est que je suis à court de tenues correctes. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Bon, surtout ne commence pas à t'exciter ! Mais ce soir je sors…avec un garçon et je n'ai rien à me mettre. »

- « AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh, merci mon dieu, enfin ma fille devient sociable ! »

- « Maman ! »

- « Excuse moi ma chérie, mais j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. Et ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur, ça n'irait pas ? »

- « Ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? »

- « Mais oui souviens-toi le mariage de la sœur de Phil ! »

- « Mais je ne l'ai pas apportée. »

- « Pourtant elle était dans le carton que j'ai rangé. »

En quittant Phénix, j'avais fait un marché avec Renée, elle ne m'aidait pas à préparer mes valises et en échange je l'autorisais à remplir un carton avec tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois à Forks, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Je l'avais immédiatement mis sous mon lit, emplacement d'où il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Une fois la conversation téléphonique terminée, je remontai dans ma chambre et me glissai sous mon lit afin d'attraper le – dorénavant – précieux carton. Il était rempli d'objets et souvenirs en tout genre, parfaitement inutiles. Après quelques boules à neige, un vieux calepin et une fleur séchée dont j'ignorais l'origine, je remarquai tout au fond une housse en plastique. Je la tirai du carton. Elle renfermait effectivement mon ancienne robe. Très féminine, elle était en soie et mousseline crème. A fines bretelles, la taille était maintenue très haute à l'aide d'un ruban de mousseline noire. Le décolleté bordé de dentelles, elle était évasée et s'arrêtait à hauteur du genou. En d'autres termes, ce n'était pas du tout mon style, mais je n'avais guère le choix. Je l'enfilai avec quelques difficultés, de peur de la froisser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'attrapai une paire de ballerines noires, un petit sac à main assorti et me coiffai d'un sert-tête. J'entendis alors Charlie qui passait la porte, je descendis les escaliers, penaude. Je me stoppai net, il était accompagné de Billy et Jacob Black. Mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement, je ne m'attendais à un tel publique.

- « Tu vas au bal Marie ? » (*)

- « Heu…je savais pas que tu avais invité du monde. »

- « Bah comme tu sors ce soir je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ! »

- « Tu es très jolie Bella. Ce Mike Newton à bien de la chance ! » C'était Jacob. Il avait dit ça tête baissée, n'osant pas me regarder en face.

- « Merci Jacob. Yen a qui savent être aimables au moins ! »

- « Oh excuse-moi Bella, je voulais pas être méchant c'était juste pour te taquiner. »

- « Bon et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, moi j'y vais. »

J'attrapai ma veste sur le porte-manteau et sortis en claquant la porte, j'attendrai Mike dans le jardin. La réflexion de Charlie ne m'avait pas vraiment blessée, mais c'était le parfait échappatoire à leurs regards persistants. Au bout de cinq minutes, une citadine bleue s'arrêtait devant moi. Son conducteur était habillé de façon très chic, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste. J'étais persuadée qu'il m'emmènerait à Port-Angeles, pourtant sa voiture prenait la direction diamétralement opposée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'engouffra dans un chemin terreux au cœur de la forêt. Nous roulâmes encore quelques instants, on apercevait la route un peu plus loin. L'endroit était magnifique, c'était une clairière isolée avec une petite baraque en bois. Magique, Mike avait décoré le lieu avec des guirlandes lumineuses, une nappe était disposée dans l'herbe ainsi qu'un panier à pique-nique. La voiture s'arrêta, il vint m'ouvrir la portière, me prit par la main et m'entraina jusqu'à la nappe à carreaux rouges. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient sortir de ma bouche, j'étais tout bonnement impressionnée. Le cadre était romanesque, il s'était surpassé (_Angela était bien loin du compte_). Ce fut l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, il me ramena bien trop tôt à mon goût, Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, le retour à la réalité fut plus que difficile. La soirée avait été féerique, mais j'avais mal dormi, l'impression d'être espionnée jusque dans mon sommeil, une probable conséquence de notre mésaventure avec le proviseur. De toute la matinée cependant, je ne réussis pas à remettre les pieds sur terre. Mon esprit me repassait constamment le film de notre soirée. Malgré le temps maussade, j'arrivai au lycée le sourire aux lèvres, une première. J'entamais la journée par deux heures de mathématique, deux heures solitaires éloignée de tous mes amis (_je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce cours_). Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, rien à cet instant précis ne pouvait entacher ma joie de vivre, pas même les équations logarithmiques. J'enchainais avec une heure de biologie, Mike était lui aussi dans ce cours… tout comme Edward Cullen. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis pratiquement 12h. Etrangement, son souvenir me semblait lointain, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cousin éloigné que je n'avais pas revu depuis des années. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle cependant, tout me revint instantanément. La fascination qu'il avait déclenché hier n'était plus qu'un infime pourcentage des sentiments que j'éprouvais aujourd'hui. Je luttais, je m'interdisais même de penser ces mots pourtant assurés : je « tombais amoureuse ». _Pouvait-on aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Mon cœur était-il vraiment partagé ?_ Je n'avais même pas le droit de me poser la question. Le seul garçon auquel je pouvais penser c'était Mike, personne d'autre. J'étais meurtrie, obsédée par un homme qui m'était interdit. J'avançais pourtant à sa rencontre, pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais rien suivi du cours, Edward et moi avions discuté tout du long. Une vraie torture pour moi, mais paradoxalement un ravissement sans précédent. Il m'appréciait, je le savais, il me l'avait prouvé. En fin de compte, c'était encore pire. J'aurais eu moins de peine à renoncer à un garçon qui ne m'aimait pas. Mais lui, il m'estimait._ Etait-ce un jeu pour lui ? Faisait-il exprès de me tourmenter de la sorte ?_ Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, mon désir de quitter la pièce était aussi intense que celui d'avoir une conversation sur le sexe avec Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas quitter Edward des yeux. Lorsque Mike arriva à notre hauteur, je faillis éclater en sanglots. Je le haïssais, il m'arrachait à un moment unique. Je ne l'écoutais même pas, trop absorbée par la beauté d'Edward. Soudainement, mon voisin de biologie s'agita. Je sentis une profonde colère l'envahir, mais je n'en connaissais pas la raison. _Avais-je une nouvelle fois fait quelque chose de mal ?_ Apparemment pas, il me lança un furtif coup d'œil et sorti de la pièce en courant. Je n'avais pas accordé la moindre importance à Mike, lui qui m'avait rendu si heureuse la veille au soir. _J'avais vraiment un problème_. Les cours étaient finis. Mike me proposait de passer la soirée tous les deux. J'acceptai non sans une pointe de regret. Charlie serait absent ce soir, il allait voir le match retour chez Billy Black, nous aurions la villa rien qu'à nous.


	5. Chapter 4 : Quand ça dérape partie 2

**CHAPITRE 4.** Quand ça dérape

Deuxième Partie

POV Bella

Je quittai le lycée pleine d'amertume, l'exact opposé de ce que j'étais en arrivant. D'immenses nuages sombres s'avançaient dans le ciel, la pluie tomberait bientôt et la nuit serait probablement mouvementée. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner chez Charlie. Je voulais conduire sur des kilomètres, laisser derrière moi mon âme torturée et aller de l'avant. Oublier Edward, oublier Mike, oublier Forks. Je venais d'arriver et j'avais déjà trouvé une raison pour m'enfuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas être lâche, je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner Charlie et surtout pas pour une raison aussi puérile. Je sortais avec un garçon qui était dingue de moi mais j'en aimais un autre, ça arrive tout le temps ce genre de chose. J'arrivai donc à la maison et prévoyais de passer mon après-midi à broyer du noir.

Je sortis de ma camionnette une mine dépitée sur le visage, j'entrai rapidement dans la maison et montai directement dans la chambre. S'était l'heure du déjeuner, pourtant je ne ressentais pas la faim, au contraire j'avais plutôt la nausée. Une fois dans ma chambre, je balançai mon sac sur le fauteuil face à mon bureau et m'assis sur le lit. Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains et inspirai bruyamment. Un air mélancolique raisonnait dans ma tête et me donnait envie de pleurer. J'étais figée, dans mon esprit les visages de Mike et d'Edward luttaient l'un contre l'autre. Je décidai alors de prendre une douche chaude. Je sortis de ma chambre en direction de la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me retrouvai face à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais pâle, les yeux cernés, les cheveux décoiffés, comme sans vie, je n'étais vraiment pas belle à voir. Je me déshabillai vite, enjambai le côté de la baignoire et ouvrai le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum. L'eau était brulante mais j'aimais ça, c'était comme si j'avais besoin de me faire mal, comme si je méritais cette souffrance. J'étais seule, l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps le bruit pareil à celui d'une cascade, je pouvais laisser libre court à mes émotions. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes et j'avais du mal à respirer, si on m'avait annoncé la mort d'un proche, ma réaction n'aurait pas été plus virulente. Je restai dans cet état pendant une bonne demi-heure. Finalement, je stoppai le jet d'eau et m'enveloppai dans une serviette de bain. Le reflet que j'aperçu dans le miroir était encore pire que le précédent. Il était plus animé, mais il respirait la souffrance. Je sortis à pas lents de la salle de bain et retournai dans ma chambre. Je décidai d'allumer ma chaine stéréo, j'étouffais dans cette atmosphère esseulée. Je trouvai rapidement la chanson parfaite pour mon état d'esprit, c'était « Colorblind » du groupe _Couting Crows_. Je m'allongeai alors sur mon lit, emmitouflée dans mon peignoir de bain. Sans le vouloir, je m'assoupis, c'était un réel soulagement, mon rêve n'évoquait ni Edward, ni Mike. Je réussis à décompresser de la sorte pendant environ une heure. Lorsque que je m'éveillai le réveil annonçait 16h, j'avais encore deux bonnes heures de solitude devant moi. J'enfilai rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt, me brossai les cheveux et tentai de rendre ma mine un peu moins déconfite, en pure perte. Ensuite, je descendis à la cuisine et décidai de préparer un diner pour ma soirée avec Mike. Je me lançai dans la préparation d'un gratin de macaronis au fromage quand un courant d'air glacé me figeait sur place. La fenêtre s'était ouverte en grand, la tempête sans doute. J'allai jusqu'au salon pour la refermer et remarquai quelqu'un dans le jardin. Surprise, je reculai et me pris les pieds dans le canapé où je m'écroulai de tout mon long. Je me relevai rapidement et courrai jusqu'à la porte, personne. _Peut-être avais-je rêvé ?_ J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas le cas, un homme s'était bien tenu debout dans mon jardin, trop loin cependant pour que je puisse le reconnaisse. Je sortis mon paquet de fromage râpé à la main et fis le tour de la propriété, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Pas la moindre trace de voiture, de vélo ou autre, c'était comme si j'avais rêvé. Je rentrai dépitée et m'attaquai pour la seconde fois à mon gratin de pâtes. Je mis le couvert sur la table basse du salon, j'étais certaine que Mike prévoyait une soirée DVD. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans le salon et dans la cuisine. Le plat cuisait tranquillement dans le four et moi je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je remontai dans ma chambre et essayai de me changer mais la motivation n'y était pas, je ne voulais pas me faire belle, je ne voulais pas plaire, je ne voulais rien. Je finis par ranger ma chambre puis la salle de bain. Ces instants de déprimes étaient plus que bénéfiques pour la maison. Moi par contre, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon entrain du matin. C'était pourtant avec le même garçon que j'avais rendez-vous, mais rien n'y faisait.

A 18h30, Mike arriva enfin, une pile de DVD dans les bras. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Mike remarqua immédiatement que je n'étais pas très enjouée, mais il ne dit rien et me proposa immédiatement de mettre un film. Il était trop tôt pour passer à table et je n'avais aucune envie de discuter, j'acceptai donc volontiers sa proposition. Il mit « l'effet papillon », un drame fantastique avec Ashton Kutcher. L'histoire était intéressante et je me remettais doucement de mes émotions de la journée. Le film terminé, je me sentais mieux mais mon ventre gargouillait, il était temps de diner. J'apportai le plat de macaronis au fromage pendant que Mike lançait un nouveau film, « les incorruptibles ». C'était un classique et l'histoire était réellement captivante, mais ce n'était pas du meilleur goût sachant que nous étions en train de manger (l'assassina de Malone me retournait l'estomac). J'avais réellement adoré le scénario cependant. Le second film achevé, nous débarrassâmes les restes de notre repas. Pour la suite, Mike prévoyait un film pour filles, une histoire d'amour mielleuse à souhait, à l'issue tragique. Il lançait le film mais je m'attardais dans la cuisine, il décida alors de venir me rejoindre. Je me débattais avec un morceau de fromage qui refusait de se décoller du plat de pâtes. Dans le salon, le DVD attendait, bloqué sur le menu et la télé jouait en boucle les accords au piano de la B.O de « Love Story ».

Mike s'approchait de moi, il arracha le plat de mes mains et le jeta dans l'évier, il fit de même avec l'éponge. J'étais déroutée, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à un tel comportement. Il m'attrapa part la taille et me précipita vers lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant que ses mains descendaient sur mes fesses. Sans déplacer ses mains, il me souleva de terre et m'installa sur la table à manger. Ainsi installée, j'étais légèrement plus grande que lui. L'une de ses mains se baladait à présent le long de ma cuisse, l'autre au niveau de mon épaule, remontait vers mon cou. Il cessa alors de m'embrasser, sa main rejetait ma tête en arrière et ses lèvres parcouraient ma gorge, la couvrant de baisers. J'étais prise de court, je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire, je ne pouvais plus penser. Il était mon petit-ami après tout et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans sa réaction. J'inspirai profondément, Mike commençait à soulever mon tee-shirt. Je levai les bras afin de lui faciliter la manœuvre. Sa bouche n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de la mienne, mais il ne bougeait pas, il me fixait droit dans les yeux, je pouvais voir le désir monter en lui. Il plaça alors un genou sur la table m'obligeant à reculer. Il grimpait à son tour et se plaçait sur moi. J'étais allongée sur le pin massif et attendais sa réaction. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il restait là à me regarder. Je décidai alors de lui retirer son tee-shirt afin de rééquilibrer un peu les choses. Il se laissa faire. Je me relevai ensuite sur mes coudes et d'une main attrapai la chaine qu'il avait autour du cou. Je le tirai vers moi et l'embrassai. Mes dents attrapaient ses lèvres délicatement, je répétai mon geste plusieurs fois, puis se fut au tour de ma langue. Elles découvraient ses lèvres chaudes par brèves secousses. Finalement, je forçai le passage et plaçai ma langue dans sa bouche. Je caressai doucement sa langue, comme si c'était un bien précieux. Mike sortit alors de son inertie, il me repoussa contre la table, ses lèvres toujours fixées aux miennes. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, s'attardant sur mon torse désormais dépourvu de maillot. Elles caressaient mon ventre, mes seins et mon entrejambe. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge sauta. Mike en profita pour explorer à nouveau ma poitrine. J'en avais des frissons, les quelques minutes sans tee-shirt m'avaient refroidie et sa main chaude chatouillait mes mamelons. Il m'attrapa alors par les aisselles et me releva légèrement. Sa main cherchait à présent la fermeture éclaire de mon jean. Il tremblait d'excitation. C'était sa première fois mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. En quelques secondes, je n'étais plus vêtue que d'une petite culotte. Mike retira également son pantalon et je l'aidai dans sa tâche. Il se plaçait une nouvelle fois au-dessus de moi, prit l'une de mes chevilles dans sa main et fermement m'obligea à plier la jambe ce qui écartait mes cuisses. Se rapprochant alors afin de m'embrasser plus goulument, sa main qui quelques instants plus tôt maintenait ma cheville, descendait à présent vers mon entrejambe. Il continuait à se frotter contre moi, mais sa main trouvait la place pour se glisser dans mon sous-vêtement. Alors qu'il stoppait son mouvement balancier, sa main glissait très lentement vers mon sexe. Son pouce commençait à effleurer mon clitoris quand j'eu une sorte de spasme.

Le visage d'Edward m'emplissait la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être là, aucune envie d'être dans cette tenue et encore moins dans cette position avec Mike Newton. J'en étais sûre à présent, mon choix était fait et tant pis pour les convenances. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Je n'avais plus peur de le dire, je l'aurais clamé sur les toits si c'eût été nécessaire. Le premier homme de ma vie ce devait être lui et pas un autre. Je pris alors conscience de l'état avancé de mes ébats avec Mike. Il était sur moi et sa main dans ma petite culotte s'agitait frénétiquement. Je tentai de le repousser mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne m'écoutait pas trop accaparé par ses agissements. Des larmes se dessinèrent alors au bord de mes yeux, je voulais qu'il me lâche, qu'il arrête, mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche et je n'avais pas la force de l'écarter. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de regarder ce qu'il faisait, il était en train de retirer son caleçon et s'apprêtait à entrer en moi. A cette idée, mes sanglots jaillirent de plus belle. J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter mais je ni arrivais pas. Il était devenu un étranger pour un moi, un inconnu qui examinait la moindre parcelle de mon corps avec ses mains et qui s'offrait ma nudité sans mon consentement (mais ça malheureusement, il ne le savait pas).

Un bruit épouvantable retentit alors dans le salon, semblable à celui que j'avais entendu plus tôt dans l'après-midi quand la fenêtre s'était ouverte, mais beaucoup plus puissant. Je vis alors Mike être éjecté de la table vers le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Mike semblait sonné, le regard dans le vague, il était allongé sur le carrelage et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sous son nez. Abasourdie moi-même, je tentais difficilement de me relever. Des mains froides et protectrices me couvrirent alors avec une couverture puis me rehaussèrent légèrement. Quand je soulevai la tête, je reconnu le visage parfais d'Edward Cullen. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme le jour de notre première rencontre. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine et de colère émaner d'une seule et même personne, pourtant, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant se dessinait sur son visage. Soudainement, des phares de voiture m'éblouirent à travers la fenêtre. _Faites que ce ne soit pas Charlie !_ Au même instant, Mike émergeait en poussant un gémissement. Le sourire sur le visage d'Edward disparu instantanément, un visage haineux était apparu. Je cru qu'il allait se jeter sur Mike pour le tuer mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas la voiture de Charlie qui m'avait illuminée quelques secondes plus tôt, Mais celle d'Emmett, le frère d'Edward. L'homme de ma vie avait beau tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte de son frère, se dernier ne fléchissait pas. Edward résigné, finit par se calmer. Il s'éloigna en direction du salon, entrainant Emmett avec lui. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes puis revinrent. Je n'étais pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit et Edward s'en rendit compte très vite. Il m'emmitoufla alors dans la couverture, me prit dans ses bras et me monta dans la chambre.

Mes larmes coulaient lentement. Je n'avais plus conscience du monde extérieur. Léthargique, comme morte, fixant les pieds de mon lit, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, oubliant de respirer, comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Seul mes larmes trahissaient mon activité cardiaque. Elles perlaient sur mon visage et j'étais parfaitement incapable de les stopper. J'étais assise par terre près de la fenêtre, mes jambes recroquevillées sur mon torse, le menton sur mes genoux, le regard vide. Une chance que Charlie n'était pas là, il aurait tellement culpabilisé.

Ils étaient partis depuis dix minutes et il m'avait promis qu'il ne serait pas long, qu'il reviendrait me chercher. Alors j'étais là à l'attendre sans rien dire, dodelinant au rythme de la pluie, dans l'incapacité de ressentir la moindre chose, ça aurait été trop douloureux.

*********************************************

_Voici le chapitre décisif de ma FF, vous connaissez à présent le véritable sujet de mon histoire. Après on accroche ou pas .lol._

_Je précise quand même que la suite est un peu moins ''désagréable''. Mais, ça reste du dramatique quand même._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Je poste la suite très prochainement. _


	6. Chapter 5 : Super Eddy

**CHAPITRE 5.** Super Eddy

POV Edward

La colère qui m'animait, agitait mon corps de tremblements. Je n'étais plus focalisé que sur une seule chose : ma rage. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance, il fallait que je me calme, que je me reprenne. Il fallait que je quitte cette salle de classe.

Je traversai le lycée d'un pas rapide, marchai droit vers la Volo sans m'arrêter ni prêter la moindre attention aux élèves qui me dévisageaient perplexes. Je grimpai dans la voiture, démarrai en trombe puis fonçai à la villa. J'étais incapable de me maitriser. Ma vitesse frôlait l'indécence et en quelques minutes je rejoignais le chemin menant à la maison. Je devais faire sortir Mike Newton et son sourire condescendant de ma tête. La façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder, de la prendre dans ses bras, d'humer le parfum de ses cheveux, et elle, qui s'était laissée faire sans rien dire. J'étais dans une rogne incommensurable, un sentiment lointain avait refait surface. J'étais jaloux ! Jaloux de leurs accolades, de leur proximité, jaloux de LUI. C'était un gamin pareil à tous les autres, un peu plus populaire que la moyenne certes, mais sa perspicacité n'allait pas plus loin. Pourtant, elle l'avait choisi. Il était avec elle et moi non. Et pour cette unique raison, je l'enviais.

Un fois garé, j'arrachai pratiquement la portière et courrai vers la forêt. J'étais incapable de me contenir, le trajet en voiture - trop long à mon goût - n'avait fait qu'attiser mon irritation et je ne pouvais attendre d'avantage. Je fonçai à travers les pins et les églantiers, ma conduite était imprudente, mais je n'avais pas le choix. La brume et le froid m'aideraient à passer inaperçu. Ce n'était pas la faim qui m'animait c'était la rage, un besoin inavouable de tuer, de faire du mal, de me sentir supérieur. Sans aucune retenue, six cerfs firent les frais de ma hargne. Je n'avais aucune pitié, aucune clémence, je leur rompais le cou d'une main et m'acharnais sur leur jugulaire avec une violence impressionnante. Il fallait que je passe mes nerfs.

Après deux heures de décadences honteuses, je décidai qu'il était temps de me ressaisir. J'errai quelques instants au milieu des arbres, abattu, presqu'éreinté (même si c'était physiologiquement impossible). Ma crispation s'était assagie, mais le visage de Bella me hantait toujours. Je devais lui dire adieu, faire mon deuil de cet amour à sens unique, réaliser qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne. Le plus sage eut été d'attendre la nuit et de l'admirer une nouvelle fois pendant son sommeil, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être sage. Je ne savais même plus ce que « raisonnable » signifiait. Je partis donc en direction de la résidence Swan.

J'étais à la lisière de la forêt, encore un pas et je foulais l'herbe de son jardin. Sa voiture était garée dans l'allée, elle était là. Pourtant j'hésitais, je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je voulais, plus sûr que j'avais fait le bon choix en venant ici. Je me représentai alors, mentalement, les prochains cours que nous aurions ensemble : nous ne serions plus jamais seuls. Mon don œuvrant à nouveau, je discernerai constamment la présence de Mike et le fait que ma bien-aimée était déjà promise. Percevoir la convoitise sur notre couple serait agréable mais pas le jugement. Bella n'était pas libre, je devais me raisonner. J'étais trop faible pour me persuader seul cependant. Alors, pour le plaisir de m'extasier une dernière fois de sa beauté, je m'avançai vers la maison.

Tout était silencieux, je ne percevais aucun mouvement, pas la moindre agitation. J'escaladai alors le rebord de sa fenêtre et me glissai discrètement dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, enveloppée dans un vieux peignoir de bain, elle dormait. Les traces de ses larmes ruisselaient toujours le long de ses joues. Ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient rougis, conséquences de ses récents sanglots. Elle avait dû s'assoupir, éreintée par le chagrin. Je ne pouvais que me torturer en songeant aux raisons de sa peine. Je m'adossai au mur en face de son lit, puis me figeai, bercé par la beauté de mon amour. Pratiquement une heure s'était écoulé, elle commençait à s'agiter signe de son réveil imminent. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de la quitter. Je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait chagriné à ce point, je voulais prolonger ce semblant d'intimité, être encore un peu le seul à jouir de sa perfection. Je quittai silencieusement sa chambre et me dirigeai vers la forêt afin de l'observer discrètement. Je l'apercevais furtivement à sa fenêtre pendant qu'elle se préparait, même avec sa mine attristée elle était sublime.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et sortit de quoi préparer le diner. Les étagères accrochées au mur me cachaient la vue. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon admiration que je fus surpris par une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres. La tempête s'était intensifiée sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avançais discrètement vers la maison quand une nouvelle bourrasque m'ébouriffa, un simple humain aurait été plaqué au sol. Je me retournai instantanément, comme par reflexe. Une bénédiction ! La fenêtre du salon s'était ouverte et quand Bella apparue au carreau, j'étais de dos. Je retournai vers la forêt, j'avais assez profité d'elle à son insu. Le cœur n'y était pas cependant, je longeais la route le plus lentement possible, je ne voulais pas que cette journée s'achève. C'était le signe de notre « rupture » et je ne l'acceptais pas. Absorbé par mes pensées, je déracinai quelques arbustes sur mon chemin. Une voiture attira cependant mon attention. Une petite citadine bleue anthracite que je ne connaissais que trop bien, avançait vers moi et me dépassait. C'était la voiture de Mike et il partait vers la maison de Bella. Ma curiosité était trop forte, il fallait que je sache s'il allait effectivement la retrouver. Je fis instantanément demi-tour, courrai le plus vite possible et arrivai avant lui.

A l'abri des arbres, je l'observai sortir de sa voiture une pile de DVD dans les bras. Il avait encore ce sourire rebutant au coin des lèvres. Je sentais une nouvelle vague de colère affluer en moi, je serai mes poings le plus fort possible afin de retrouver mon calme (si du sang circulait encore dans mes veines, j'aurais eu les mains ensanglantées). La figure fort peu réjouie que lui offrit Bella en ouvrant la porte me ravit au plus haut point. A peine était-il entré qu'ils visionnèrent un premier film. Cela m'étonnait quelque peu, mais l'embarras qui inondait l'atmosphère me réjouissait. La première fiction terminée, ils dinèrent dans le salon face à un nouveau film. Un de mes préférés, récent, mais un classique du genre : « les incorruptibles ». Je sentais que Bella commençait à s'égayer et cela ne me plaisait guère. Physiquement, ils étaient plus proches. Mike avait passé son bras sur les épaules de mon amour et celle-ci avait reposé sa tête contre lui. J'étais affligé, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard. Je m'infligeais cette souffrance volontairement, je devais m'immuniser contre l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi. La seconde production achevée, Bella se dirigeait vers la cuisine pendant que son sinoque compagnon insérait un nouveau DVD dans le lecteur. Une mélodie arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles rendant l'ambiance très romantique. Mais j'étais exclu de ce climat romanesque, je n'étais pas censé être là. L'exaspération commençait à me gagner. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je détournai mon regard dans un premier temps, puis me retournai complètement et m'efforçai de partir en direction de la forêt. La quitter m'était insupportable, mais je devais respecter son choix. J'allais me retirer quand les pensées de Mike affluèrent dans ma tête, je regagnai immédiatement mon poste d'observation. Quel genre d'énergumène était-il ? Songer à une telle chose alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis si peu de temps.

Je refusai de regarder, mais les images qui filtraient dans ma tête étaient encore plus explicites. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine, je bouillonnais. Il n'avait pas le droit d'envisager de telles choses, il n'avait aucuns droits sur elle. Bella n'était pas son âme sœur, c'était la mienne. Je manquais d'arracher le rebord de la fenêtre, intérieurement je hurlais. Je voulais partir, ne plus voir Bella dans de tels agissements, mais j'étais comme anesthésié, incapable de bouger. Plus je tentais de me calmer, plus les pensées de Mike étaient suggestives. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à déguerpir. Je voulais courir, crier, laisser exploser ma rage, mais je ne commandais plus mon corps. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pleuré de fureur. Je gardai mes paupières closes, refusant d'affronter l'effroyable réalité. Mais au final, c'était bien pire. Moi qui voulais faire le deuil de mon amour, j'étais servi. Après ce que nous avions vécu ce soir, je n'aurai plus aucun mal à me persuader qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle s'était offerte à un autre, elle m'avait blessé dans le plus profond de mon être. Je décidai finalement d'ouvrir les yeux. La réalité était peut-être moins érotique que ce que me laissait voir Mike, franche désillusion.

Bella, ma Bella était allongée sur la table en pin massif de la cuisine. Mike allongé sur elle ne bougeait pas, ils s'observaient, immobiles. Ce que je vis alors me brisa le cœur. Elle l'avait attrapé par le coup, collait ses lèvres au siennes, lui permettant ainsi de prolonger et de pousser plus loin leur étreinte. Leurs caresses charnelles me donnaient la nausée (_étrange sensation_). Lorsque Bella à moitié nue, retira le pantalon de Mike, je me mis à trembler frénétiquement. Je portai mon poing à ma bouche et dans le but de me contenir, je le mordais. Mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Peu importe qui tentait de me joindre et quel était le but de la communication, je trouvais enfin quelque chose sur lequel passer mes nerfs. Je brisai le cellulaire en deux et réduisais en cendres chacune des parties au creux de mes mains. Ce que je venais d'apercevoir dans la cuisine m'était insupportable, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'allais voir. L'humain, maintenait fermement la jambe de sa petite amie, lui écartant les cuisses telle une vulgaire prostituée. Il s'apprêtait à entrer en elle, leur deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Je l'avais perdue. La douleur dans ma poitrine était trop intense, j'étais damné, je payais pour avoir osé envisager d'aimer une humaine, pour m'être épris d'une chair interdite. Je me consumais littéralement, en comparaison, la brulure du venin lors de ma transformation n'était qu'un enfantillage. Un grognement rauque sortit de ma gorge, je sentis mes iris virer au noir ébène quand quelque chose changea dans le regard de Bella. Ma furie retomba instantanément. Elle n'était plus à ce qu'elle faisait, elle était ailleurs, j'attendais sa réaction.

Elle ne réagissait plus, passive, comme si elle avait quitté son corps. Cette léthargie ne dura que quelques secondes, mais se furent les plus longues de mon existence. Quand elle s'anima de nouveau, je crus apercevoir un mouvement de rejet envers son amant. Mais c'était impossible, mon esprit me montrait ce que je désirais voir rien de plus. Ma colère se transforma alors en profond désespoir. J'étais coincé ici, une force invisible m'obligeant à épier l'objet de mon adoration dans les bras d'un autre. Des larmes apparurent à la commissure des yeux de ma Bella. Etait-elle à ce point comblée ? Je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard brillant, il était la dernière chose que Mike Newton n'avait pas violé, qu'il ne m'avait pas volé. Les lèvres de Bella remuaient. Gémissait-elle de plaisir ? Je réalisai soudain l'étendu de mon erreur. Mon amour ne gémissait pas, elle parlait. Je lisais alors sur lèvres. La rage me regagnait aussi vite qu'elle m'avait quittée. « Arrête ». Elle ne voulait pas, elle n'était pas consentante. Et cet idiot ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait ses attouchements sur MA femme. J'enfonçai la porte d'un coup de pied, attrapai Mike par le bras et l'envoyai valser vers le fond de la cuisine.

Etendue sur la table, nue, Bella était sublime. Mais mon agitation était trop importante et pour sa sécurité je ne pouvais rester près d'elle plus longtemps, je risquais de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, nous étions seuls, personne ne venait me relayer à son secours. Je me dirigeai alors vers le salon, attrapai un plaid posé sur le canapé, inspirai profondément puis accourrai de nouveau au chevet de mon amour. Je la soulevai délicatement et l'emmitouflai dans la couverture. Elle était sonnée et ne me reconnue pas immédiatement. Je tentai de lui sourire pour la rassurer, mais Mike reprenait conscience. Du sang lui coulait du nez et ma gorge se mit à bruler réclamant son dû. J'allais me jeter sur lui, prêt à le tuer mais deux bras m'en empêchèrent. Comment était-ce possible ? Ma situation ajoutée à mon état d'énervement, aucun humain n'aurait été capable de m'arrêter. Je me retournai et découvris le visage d'Emmett. Mon frère était arrivé juste à temps, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, comment avait-il su ? Je compris dans ses pensées qu'Alice avait eu une vision, c'était elle qui avait tenté de me joindre quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ma colère avait eu raison de mon portable. Je l'entrainai vers le salon afin de déterminer ce que nous allions faire par la suite. Il s'occuperait du misérable adolescent pendant que je raccompagnerai ma Bella dans sa chambre.

J'ajustai la couverture sur ses épaules, la pris dans mes bras et montai à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, je l'allongeai sur son lit mais elle s'y opposa. Elle préférait s'asseoir par terre près de la fenêtre. Je m'exécutai puis déposai un baiser glacé sur son front.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je reviens te chercher. Je ne te laisse pas seule très longtemps. »

Je m'attardai dans l'encadrement de sa porte, incapable de la quitter. Elle fixait les pieds de son lit sans bouger. Je dévalai finalement les escaliers et rejoignais Emmett dans la voiture.


	7. Chapter 6 : Réanimer partie 1

_Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos très gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai essayé de renvoyer un message à tout le monde alors pour celles qui ont posté en anonyme et à qui je ne peux pas répondre, je vous adresse tous mes remerciements ici._

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par la suite de Coup de foudre à retardement, j'attends vos commentaires. _

*********************************************

**CHAPITRE 6.** Réanimer

Première Partie

POV Edward

Emmett était arrivé juste à temps, dix secondes de plus et Mike Newton serait mort. Accoudé à la portière, la tête reposée sur ma main, je fixais la route. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes irréguliers, un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière et ma contenance risquait de s'envoler. Mike était dans les vapes, assommé par le coup que lui avait malencontreusement asservit mon frère. Nous roulions vers l'hôpital, Carlisle nous attendait. Je n'avais pas la force de quitter la voiture. Mon père s'était avancé et patientait devant ma fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, mais ses pensées ne trahissaient aucune colère. Je relevai alors la tête, la respiration saccadée et le regard noir. L'expression sur son visage se voulait sérieuse mais apaisante, ses yeux me fixaient, me priant de rester calme. Je devais me reprendre, pour Bella. Je ne supportais pas de la savoir seule, je voulais retourner auprès d'elle mais c'était probablement encore trop dangereux. Emmett extirpait le misérable humain de la banquette arrière. Il le soulevait d'une main et le plaçait sur ses épaules tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Mon père n'avait pas bougé, il tentait une conversation silencieuse mais j'étais trop énervé pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il s'agenouilla et me fit signe de baisser la fenêtre, à contre cœur, je m'exécutais. Emmett attendait sur les marches devant l'hôpital et nous dévisageait sans rien dire, les bras ballants de Mike reposant toujours sur sa poitrine. La fureur bouillonnait en moi, mes tremblements n'avaient pas cessés et je me frottais nerveusement le front du bout des doigts. Carlisle passa alors son bras dans l'habitacle et attrapa mon poignet, c'était un geste paternel qui se voulait réconfortant. La figure mauvaise, mes yeux fixaient la boite à gants. Mes grimaces trahissaient l'explosion de colère imminente. « Tu dois te reprendre Edward. Notre famille s'en sortira, mais Bella a besoin de toi. N'oublies pas qui tu es ! » Mon père m'avait imposé ses paroles, je ne voulais pas l'écouter mais, il avait raison. Il s'était immédiatement relevé et était reparti en direction d'Emmett, celui-ci me regardait toujours fixement mais je ne détournais pas mon regard de la boite à gants. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était remis à battre et qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Mon père et mon frère étaient entrés dans l'hôpital depuis un bon moment déjà mais, je n'avais pas bougé du siège passager, perdu dans mes pensées haineuses. Lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit la portière d'un grand coup sec et se glissa brutalement dans l'habitacle, je ne réagis même pas. Il démarra la voiture mais restait au point mort, il m'examina un long moment sans rien dire, puis finit par articuler : « Tu l'as sacrément bien amoché frangin ! Mais Carlisle dit que dans quelques jours il sera sur pieds. »

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, ni lui ni personne d'autre. Ce que je voulais, s'était extirper toutes les images qu'il y avait dans ma tête : _Bella allongée sur la table de la cuisine s'offrant à ce séducteur de bas étage, les mains de cet imbécile parcourant le corps parfait et dénudé de ma…femme et elle qui en réclamait d'avantage_. La scène défilait en boucle devant mes yeux, voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de me calmer. Ce crétin l'avait touchée, il me l'avait prise, mon amour m'avait filé entre les doigts. Peut-être avais-je mal compris sa réaction, peut-être que ses pleurs étaient des pleurs de joie et que mon intervention l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Le doute s'insinuait en moi, je voulais sauter de la voiture, courir vers la forêt et crier de toutes mes forces, essayer de me libérer de cette colère qui me consumait de l'intérieur.

La voiture n'avait toujours pas quitté le parking de l'hôpital et je sentais toujours le regard insistant de mon frère posé sur moi. Je fermai alors les yeux et tournai la tête vers lui. Après quelques secondes, j'ouvrai les paupières. L'expression de mon frère se voulait grave mais il me sourit et une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Personne ne pouvait résister au visage poupon d'Emmett, si il y en avait un qui d'un simple regard pouvait parvenir à ses fins, c'était bien lui.

« Je te ramène chez ta belle, ça vaut mieux que de te ronger le frein dans la voiture. Et puis ça m'embêterait que tu abimes le cuire. » Je ne puis m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ce n'est même pas ta voiture Emmett ! »

« Et bah quand même, ça me ferait du mal. Bon allez, je te dépose. » L'habitacle resta silencieux quelques minutes avant que je ne réponde.

« Et si je lui faisais du mal, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il vaut peut-être mieux que l'on retourne directement à la villa et qu'on la laisse régler ses problèmes toute seule. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Edward ? » Je ne répondais toujours pas.

« Bon comme tu veux frangin. »

La voiture fit une embardée, Emmett avait fait demi-tour et repartait en direction de notre villa, nous éloignant petit à petit de l'amour de ma vie. Je l'avais laissé toute seule, sans défense mais, je lui avais promis que je reviendrais m'occuper d'elle. A présent, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je réalisai alors que ma rage ne visait pas seulement Mike Newton mais, elle pointait également Bella. Il avait été si facile pour lui de la mettre dans son lit, elle était si fragile, si vulnérable. Je détestais la façon dont il l'avait manipulée et je la détestais encore plus de n'avoir rien vu venir. Emmett ne disait toujours rien me laissant à mes spéculations. J'étais perdu, mes pensées et mes émotions s'agitaient sous mon crâne me laissant parfaitement décontenancé.

- « Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça frangin, mais à ta place j'y serais retourné. » Je ne m'attendais pas à cette intervention soudaine et encore moins à cette prise d'opinion.

- « Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

- « Ecoute, ça fait des jours que tu nous bassine avec cette fille, comme quoi c'est la femme de ta vie, que tu l'aime et bla bla bla mais à la moindre difficulté tu t'enfuis. C'est pas une super déclaration d'amour je trouve. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Il avait raison. Quelques minutes plutôt je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, la rejoindre et à présent je l'abandonnais à son sort comme un lâche. Décidément, Bella me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Je n'étais plus maître de rien quand il s'agissait d'elle, j'agissais comme un dégonflé, comme un minable, comme un…humain. Je valais mieux que ça, du moins je me plaisais à le croire. L'image de Bella dans sa chambre, recroquevillée au pied de son lit, me frappa alors en plein visage. Elle avait assez souffert pour la journée, mon abandon serait peut-être l'épreuve de trop. J'étais conscient de l'importance démesurée que je m'accordais à ses yeux, mais l'imaginer pleurant près de sa fenêtre, toute seule, me faisait affreusement mal et je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je la rejoigne. « C'est toi qui a raison Emmett, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, ramène-moi là-bas. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon frère. Avec un dérapage des plus rapide, la voiture se retourna et Emmett fonça droit vers la maison Swan.

Je ne laissai même pas le temps à mon frère de stopper la voiture, je sautai en marche et fonçai droit vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, une fois face à la porte un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahit. J'abaissai doucement la poignée et le plus délicatement possible franchissais le seuil. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait personne. Je montai alors silencieusement les marches, je distinguai le bruit du moteur s'éloigner, Emmett nous laissait seuls. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, exactement comme je l'avais laissée en partant. Je passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. Bella non plus n'avait pas bougé. Comme statufiée, elle fixait toujours son lit et se balançait au rythme de la pluie. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle m'avait entendu entrer, je m'avançai précautionneusement et m'assit près d'elle. Je la regardais, elle était magnifique, mais la peine que je lisais sur son visage me faisait un mal de chien. Je détournai alors les yeux pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire pendant plus d'une demi-heure et je décidai finalement de la brusquer quelque peu. Je me plaçai face à elle et plongeai tant bien que mal mon regard dans le sien, mais ses yeux étaient vides, sans âme, elle répondait aux abonnés absents.

- « Bella ? » Elle n'avait pas réagi, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

- « Bella, tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. » Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ses larmes ruisselant toujours lentement.

- « Bella ? C'est Edward, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Lorsque j'avais prononcé mon nom, un frisson l'avait parcouru, mais elle fixait toujours les pieds de son lit.

- « Bon sang Bella, je t'en supplie, répond-moi ! Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi. » Elle s'était mise à trembler. C'était comme si son corps m'entendait, mais que son esprit n'étais plus connecté. Je m'installai alors face à elle, plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté afin d'envahir entièrement son champ de vision. Je pris délicatement son menton entre mes doigts et la forçai à tourner la tête pour croiser mon regard, mais elle était toujours semblable à une coquille vide. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, je sentais son souffle irrégulier sur mon visage. Son odeur était exquise, mais je me ressaisis immédiatement. Je lui murmurai alors plus délicatement :

- « Bella, c'est moi, c'est Edward. Tu te souviens ? » A nouveau, en entendant mon nom, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

J'approchai alors mes lèvres de son oreille et lui soufflai ces mots :

- « Je suis revenu pour toi Bella et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu entends Bella, EDWARD ne t'abandonnera pas ! » Son frisson se transforma alors en tremblement, sa respiration se fit haletante et le flot de ses larmes encore plus important.

Elle avait arrêté de se balancer mais la pluie au dehors avait redoublé d'intensité. Je tentai alors de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me glissai sur le côté et l'allongeai sur mes genoux. Elle s'agitait toujours et je tentai de la calmer en caressant ses cheveux de ma main froide. Un éclair zébra soudainement le ciel éclairant furtivement la chambre, le grondement intense et fulgurant du tonnerre fit sursauter Bella. Elle se releva d'un bond, ma main était toujours dans se cheveux. Elle était sortie de sa léthargie et avait du mal à respirer. Elle scrutait sa chambre du regard, balançant rapidement sa tête de tous les côtés. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur moi. Elle prit conscience de notre proximité et de ma main caressant son cuire chevelu. Son regard se fit alors apeuré. D'un coup de bras, elle arracha ma main de son crâne, se redressa sur ses jambes, quitta la pièce et dévala l'escalier.

Je la rattrapai au milieu du jardin. Elle se débattait, refusant que je la prenne dans mes bras. Elle hurlait mais le tonnerre couvrait ses cris. J'aurais pu la maintenir d'une seule main, mais je ne voulais pas paraitre trop brutal, je la laissais donc me résister mais la rattrapais toujours in extremis. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle ferma les yeux et se mise à me frapper. Ses petits poings battaient dans tous les sens, ses basquets laissaient des longues trainés sur le gravier et les larmes sur ses joues se mélangeaient à la pluie mais elle tenait bon, une véritable furie.

- « Va-t-en Mike, lâche-moi ! Arrête Mike, arrête ! S'il-te-plait laisse moi ! » Sa voix était parcourue de soubresauts. J'avais beau lui crier que je n'étais pas Mike, rien n'y faisait, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je décidai alors d'user un peu plus de ma force, je plaçai d'abord mes mains de chaque côté de ses bras et la secouai légèrement.

- « Mike n'est pas là Bella ! C'est moi, c'est Edward ! »

- « Non tu mens, arrête Mike, laisse-moi ! » Je passai alors mes bras dans son dos et l'approchai de moi. Cette étreinte forcée m'attristait.

- « C'est fini Bella, Mike est parti. C'est Edward ! »

- « Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête… » Elle pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, hurlait son chagrin et sa voix n'était plus qu'un sanglot inaudible où seul se détachait ses ''arrête''. Je la serai contre mon torse, mon nez dans se cheveux, je respirais son odeur. Ses pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Je sentais ses tremblements contre mon corps, notre enlacement la faisait souffrir. Je plaçai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre son oreille et lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes.

- « C'est fini Bella, tout va bien. C'est Edward, je suis là, je ne te lâche pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Chut ! Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me crier ''arrête, arrête…''. Mais je la sentais faiblir. Sans cesser de me répéter ses vociférations, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule et pleurait sans arrêter de parler. Doucement, je nous accroupissais et nous finîmes par nous asseoir sur le gravier. Seuls sous la pluie, dans mes bras, elle était sauve mais moralement brisée. Elle avait fini par réaliser ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée. Sortie de sa torpeur, elle pleurait contre mon cou, me serrant contre elle, le plus fort que ses bras lui permettaient. A présent, elle ne voulait plus me lâcher. Nous restâmes ainsi sous la pluie un bon moment, elle en avait besoin.


	8. Chapter 6 : Réanimer partie 2

**CHAPITRE 6.** Réanimer

Deuxième Partie

POV Edward

Je plaçai finalement mes bras sous ses jambes et la soulevai de terre. Ses mains accrochées autour de mon cou, sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, les yeux fermés, ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle était frigorifiée, mélange du contact entre la pluie et mon corps glacé. Je passai la porte d'entrée et grimpai à l'étage. Nous laissions sur notre passage d'imposantes flaques d'eau. Je voulais la déposer sur son lit mais elle était trempée et cela ne l'aurait guère réchauffée. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Je me dirigeai alors vers celle-ci, mon amour toujours dans les bras. J'installai Bella sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ainsi assise, elle épiait mes moindre faits et gestes, les traits tirés, la fatigue se dessinait sur son visage. Elle ne me semblerait jamais plus aussi frêle qu'en cet instant. J'ouvrai les placards un à un à la recherche d'une serviette éponge assez grande pour l'envelopper toute entière. Une fois ma recherche fructueuse, je me retournai vers ma Bella et la relevai délicatement d'une main. Elle ne cessait de contempler mon visage et ne m'aidait en rien d'en ma tâche. De ce fait, l'opération se révélait plutôt délicate. Je reposai alors la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo et adossai ma belle contre le mur. Je pris alors ses cheveux entre mes doigts et tentai de les essorer délicatement, je passai mes mains dans sa chevelure, la recoiffant du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'envisageais par la suite de la défaire de ses vêtements humides. Mais je n'osais trop m'exécuter de peur qu'elle ne le prenne comme une nouvelle agression. Elle n'était que légèrement vêtue. Dans sa course pour m'échapper, elle avait laissé le plaid dans sa chambre et je n'avais pas eut le temps quelques heures plutôt de la rhabiller complètement. Sa chemise blanche était à moitié déboutonnée et sa poitrine frigorifiée se dessinait sous le tissu mouillé. Je passai alors la serviette sur ses épaules et frictionnai énergiquement pour la réchauffer, mais rien n'y faisait. Son jean tout aussi imbibé d'eau goutait sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Bella me fixait toujours tendrement, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et lisant l'inquiétude sur mon visage, elle secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle acceptait que je la réchauffe. Toujours emmitouflée dans sa serviette en coton, je m'accroupissais, ma tête se retrouvant au niveau de sa taille. Je passai mes mains sous la toilette et commençai à déboutonner son pantalon. Mon amour ne put contenir un signe de rejet, elle recula et se plaqua contre le mur. Je relevai la tête et lui souris tendrement afin de la rassurer. Elle s'apaisa quelque peu. Je replaçai mes mains sur la couture de son jean et m'exécutai doucement. J'abaissai le haut de son pantalon sur ses mollets mais le tissu trempé collait à sa peau. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et je m'affairais les plus lentement possible. Elle releva sa jambe gauche puis la droite afin de m'aider à lui retirer son jean. Elle grelottait toujours mais sa peau tiédissait. Je replaçai mes mains sous la serviette au niveau de son ventre et remontai le long des boutons de sa chemise. Son corps camouflé par le carré de coton, je lui retirai sa chemise sans la lâcher du regard. A nouveau vulnérable, et pratiquement nue face à un garçon pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle s'approcha de moi et se blottit contre mon torse. D'une main elle retenait sa serviette et de l'autre, elle plaçait un à un mes bras dans son dos. Je la pressais contre moi, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Elle avait besoin de moi, elle me voulait moi et pas un autre. J'étais bien, j'étais heureux.

Après quelques instants, je desserrai notre étreinte et lui ordonnai de prendre une douche. J'enclenchai le robinet d'eau chaude dans la baignoire, déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis de la salle de bain. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et patientai quelques minutes dos au mur. Il me semblait qui rien ne bougeait dans la petite salle d'eau. J'avais laissé Bella depuis pratiquement 5 minutes et pourtant le bruit de l'eau sur les parois de faïence était continuellement répétitif. Inquiet, je m'approchai de la porte, collai mon oreille et écoutai. Rien. Mes doigts rencontrèrent le bois de la porte en quatre brèves secousses mais Bella ne répondit pas. J'ouvrai alors doucement la porte. « Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée là, près de la baignoire, recouverte par sa serviette éponge. Elle releva la tête dans ma direction « Pas toute seul ». Elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule, elle n'était plus capable de s'occuper d'elle, je lui devenais indispensable. J'entrai à nouveau dans la pièce, refermai la porte derrière moi et m'approchai de l'amour de ma vie. Je refermai le robinet d'eau chaude, attrapai Bella par la taille et la soulevai du sol afin de la placer dans la baignoire. D'elle-même, elle retira la serviette qui recouvrait son corps pratiquement nu. Je retirai mes chaussures et me plaçai face à elle. J'actionnai de nouveau le robinet d'eau chaude, attrapai Bella par la taille et la plaçai sous le jet d'eau brulant. Je caressai la peau glacée de ses bras et de son dos quand elle agrippa ma chemise et me tira vers elle. Elle déboutonna les premiers boutons et posa son front contre le haut de ma poitrine. Elle humait mon odeur par grandes inspirations. Je sentais son pou recouvrir un rythme régulier, ma présence l'apaisait. Elle ne me lâchait plus. Je plaçai alors mes bras au niveau des ses reins et nous replaçai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je n'avais pas retiré mes bras de leur étreinte, ils soutenaient Bella, lui facilitant son appui. Le rythme cardiaque de ma belle était redevenu normal, elle avait fermé les yeux et sa tête reposait toujours contre mon buste. Elle s'était endormie. Le plus lentement possible, je refermai le robinet. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'enveloppai dans la serviette éponge laissée par terre et l'emmenai dans sa chambre.

La pluie tombait toujours au dehors et les branches des arbres fouettaient l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je déposai ma femme sur son lit, essayai sans la réveiller d'éponger l'eau sur son corps gracile, puis la plaçai sous les couvertures. Je m'allongeai auprès d'elle, par-dessus la couette pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Je me plaquai contre elle, plaçant l'un de mes bras sur son ventre et positionnai sa tête contre mon cou, mon menton reposant sur le sommet de son crâne. Je passai ma première nuit avec Bella dans mes bras.

*********************************************

_Pour information, j'arrive à la fin de ma réserve de chapitres pour cette histoire donc la suite mettra un peu plus de temps à être publiée (en plus je suis très longue à poster, j'en suis désolée)._

_J'espère en tout cas que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. A bientôt._

_Sara._


	9. Chapter 7 : Réveil partie 1

**CHAPITRE 7.** Réveil

Première partie

POV Bella

Je me préparais tranquillement dans la salle de bain lorsque trois coups de klaxon retentirent. Je laissai en plan mes préparatifs et courrai jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Comme promis, il m'attendait adossé au capot de sa Volvo, son magnifique sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard fixé sur moi. Nous étions jeudi matin, le soleil avait enfin dénié refaire surface et je retournais au lycée pour la première fois depuis les évènements de samedi dernier. Edward ne m'avait pratiquement pas quitté durant les quatre__jours qui avaient suivis. Une véritable garde rapprochée. J'appréhendais ce retour vers la civilisation mais savoir qu'il ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle était réconfortant, sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu refaire surface. Il était à présent ma bouffée d'oxygène, ma béquille, il m'était devenu indispensable tout simplement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable que dimanche dernier, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et mes pleurs refusaient de s'arrêter, le retour à la réalité fut une véritable épreuve.

Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir, mes muscles ankylosés étaient agités par des crampes et ma gorge me brulait, un véritable supplice. Je ressentais une intense fatigue et mes paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait et pourtant incapable de m'éveiller, je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Mon lit était froid et le drap qui me couvrait légèrement humide. J'étais frigorifiée. Pas assez couverte à mon goût, je tentai d'attraper une couverture. Ma main passa sur mon ventre et rencontra alors celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Pareille à un électrochoc, j'ouvrai les yeux derechef et en un bond m'extirpai du lit. Face à l'intrus, j'ouvris la bouche mais étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ma respiration s'accéléra à la vue d'Edward allongé sur le sommier, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Je vis l'interrogation dans son regard mêlé à une pointe de gène. Je baissai alors furtivement la tête et pris conscience de ma nudité quasi totale. J'émis un gémissement de peur, couvrais ma poitrine avec mes bras, croisai les jambes et tentai de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Edward se leva doucement du lit, attrapa la serviette éponge qui trainait sur le sol et la plaça sur mes épaules. Je le fixai sans cligner des yeux. En retour, il plongea son regard dans le mien et commença à me frictionner doucement. Le contact de ses mains sur la serviette recouvrant mes bras me réchauffait, je ne le quittai pas des yeux et me mise à trembler quelque peu. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et je ressentais les prémisses d'une migraine. J'avais beau me concentrer pour comprendre les raisons de la situation actuelle, rien ne me revenait. Je pris alors conscience que je n'avais aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille.

Edward me laissa quelques instants pour recouvrir mes esprits et pour me préparer puis m'invita à prendre le petit-déjeuner en ville. Charlie dormait encore, il devait probablement récupérer de sa soirée pleine de testostérones. Je lui laissai un mot sur la table de la cuisine et sortis de la maison. En entrant dans la Volvo, une ribambelle de sentiments m'envahie. J'étais partagée entre l'angoisse, la peur, l'incrédulité et une pointe d'enthousiasme. N'avoir aucun souvenir des douze dernières heures était plus que déstabilisant mais je m'étais tout de même réveillée aux côtés de l'objet de tous mes désirs. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot et me contentais de répondre aux questionnements d'Edward par des hochements de tête. Nous roulâmes quelques minutes puis il rangea la voiture sur le parking d'un des rares cafés de notre petite ville.

J'étais toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mon appareil phonatoire refusait de se montrer coopératif. Paradoxalement, mon esprit carburait, les interrogations fusaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais bien, la présence d'Edward m'apaisait. J'étais enchantée, mais il m'était impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit, une vraie torture. Nous étions assis face à face depuis une bonne demi-heure à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mon compagnon semblait préoccupé mais son expression se voulait rassurante. Son café refroidi dans les mains, il s'amusait avec l'anse de la tasse. Il m'avait commandé un petit déjeuner complet que je m'étais empressée d'engloutir. Etrangement, qu'il me voit dans une posture aussi peu avantageuse ne me gênais pas le moins du monde. Ce qui m'angoissait, c'était que lui non plus ne parlait pas. Il me fixait tendrement sans rien dire, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Je tentais de le rassurer en lui souriant, mais c'était peine perdue. L'angoisse montait en moi, les souvenirs occultés n'étaient peut-être pas si anodins que ça. Pourtant, je n'avais plus envie de me rappeler quoi que soit, je voulais savourer ce moment jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. A cet instant précis j'étais heureuse, _pourquoi vouloir que ça change ? _En une fraction de seconde, l'expression d'Edward changea du tout au tout. Calme et rassurante, elle se voulait à présent grave et assurée. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné par ma situation d'aphone. Il ouvrit la bouche et le plus délicatement du monde entama le récit des évènements de la veille.

Je suffoquais, comment avais-je pu oublier des actes aussi graves ? Comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans pareilles situations ? Les images qui envahissaient ma tête n'étaient que des bribes de souvenirs, des flashs relatés par mon imagination suite au compte rendu d'Edward. Je ne me souvenais de rien et c'était encore pire, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'horreur que j'avais vécu. Une nouvelle fois, mes larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues. Sentant la crise d'angoisse arriver, Edward m'attrapa par la taille, sorti et m'installa dans la voiture. Mon cœur palpitait, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Les yeux embués de larmes, j'étais perdue. Je sentis une violente accélération, la Volvo avançait à toute vitesse. Après quelques minutes, j'étais toujours incapable de retrouver mon calme, la voiture changea de direction, peu à peu ralenti, puis s'arrêta définitivement. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée et je fus soulevée du sol. Je sentais le vent sur ma peau, mes larmes coulaient toujours et mes râles bruyants pour tenter de recouvrir ma respiration étaient de plus en plus effrayants. Notre course fut brève. Edward m'assit sur ce que j'imaginais être un rocher. Me soutenant à bout de bras, il s'installa face à moi et plaça mes doigts grelottants dans sa main libre. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calmes. Ma respiration était toujours haletante,__mais je sentais que la crise d'angoisse prenait fin. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions en plein cœur de la forêt. Je ne distinguais pas la voiture ni aucun autre élément pouvant m'être familier, seul Edward restait là, impassible. Il s'approcha doucement de moi puis me pris dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte étrangement glacée, mais ce rapprochement me réchauffait le cœur. Il devenait mon point de repère, il s'était attribué ce rôle volontairement en refusant de m'abandonner à mon sort. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux, des extraits furtifs de mon horrible soirée. Je me voyais dans les bras d'Edward hurlant de toutes mes forces, assise dans ma chambre les yeux rivés sur le pied de mon lit, allongée sur la table de la cuisine à moitié nue, sous la douche pratiquement inconsciente… De brefs souvenirs de quelques secondes mais suffisants pour me faire réaliser l'étendue des dégâts.

J'avais de plus en plus froid et je commençais à tousser à m'en arracher les poumons. Mon chevalier servant me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et m'emporta jusqu'à sa voiture. Sur le chemin, envahis par le trop plein d'émotions, je m'endormis. Je me réveillai dans mon lit quelques heures plus tard. Edward était installé dans mon fauteuil de bureau et m'admirait tendrement. Je fus instantanément rassurée, un marteau-piqueur s'agitait sous mon crâne, j'avais la nausée et tous les muscles de mon corps me lançaient. Pourtant, je savais que tout irait mieux, ce ne serait pas immédiat mais c'était irréfutable. Des milliards de questions raisonnaient dans ma tête amplifiant ma migraine. _Comment Edward s'était-il expliqué avec Charlie ? Que se passerait-il à mon retour au lycée ? Edward serait-il toujours aussi protecteur une fois que je serais rétablie ou bien m'abandonnerait-il une nouvelle fois ? Et Mike ? _Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il était advenu de lui mais quelque part, je ne voulais rien savoir. Les questions emplissant mon esprit, je m'endormis une nouvelle fois sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme de ma vie.

J'étais dans un état pitoyable, exténuée et incapable de rester concentrée plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Charlie, en père aimant, avait aménagé ma chambre de façon à ce que l'ensemble de mes besoins (quels qu'ils soient) fussent à ma disposition immédiatement. Même Edward était toujours là. Je me doutais bien que Charlie n'avait rien à voir avec sa présence, mais ce trop plein d'attentions était jouissif. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont Edward évitait Charlie pour me rendre visite mais cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance, il était présent et c'est ce qui comptait, je réfléchirais à la question plus tard. Mon prince charmant tentait précautionneusement de me faire recouvrir la mémoire. Ses instants étaient toujours pénibles pour moi, mais malheureusement, ils étaient aussi indispensables. Je ne pourrais pas rester toute ma vie cloitrée à éviter Mike. Je devrais bien lui faire face un jour et Edward serait là pour me soutenir.


	10. Chapter 7 : Réveil partie 2

**CHAPITRE 7.** Réveil

Deuxième Partie

POV Mike

Un bip cyclique raisonnait dans ma tête et une odeur de détergeant emplissait mes narines. Je tentais de bouger mais une vive douleur m'y fit renoncer. Le bourdonnement incessant me faisait mal à la tête, j'essayai tout de même d'ouvrir les paupières mais n'y parvins guère. Je percevais une certaine agitation non loin de moi mais la pièce où je me trouvais, moi et l'insupportable sonnerie mis à part, restait désespérément vide. Personne ne semblait se soucier de mon sort. Je tentai de parler mais ma gorge était sèche. Je remarquai qu'un tuyau un plastique me parcourait le visage, gêné par le corps étranger, je tentai par des mimiques douloureuses de le retirer. Même respirer me faisait souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passait. Je me souvenais de ma soirée avec Bella, nous étions dans la salle à manger nous apprêtant à faire l'amour, je me rappelais avoir entendu un bruit fracassant et puis plus rien, c'était le trou noir. Que m'était-il arrivé? _Et Bella, j'espère qu'elle va bien ? _Charlie nous aurait-il découvert en pleine action ? Me serais-je évanoui sous le poids de l'émotion ? _Peu probable._ Mes questions restaient sans réponses et encore personne n'était venu me porter assistance.

Il me semblait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant que je ne réussisse à entrouvrir une paupière, l'autre était trop tuméfiée pour me permettre le moindre mouvement. La gorge toujours incroyablement asséchée, j'ouvrai la bouche pour aspirer un peu d'air rafraichissant. La tête d'une vieille dame apparue alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux gris relevé en un chignon négligé, portait une blouse rose saumon par-dessus un ensemble de jogging qui semblait usé jusqu'à la corde tout comme ses sandales de contention. Son visage se voulait pourtant rassurant. Elle me souriait et avançait dans ma direction. Apercevant ma bouche entrouverte, elle bifurqua vers la table près de la fenêtre, saisit la carafe qui y était posée et versa l'eau dans un verre. D'un geste mécanique, l'infirmière appuya sur la télécommande accrochée au mur ce qui eut pour effet de relever mon matelas. Elle approcha le verre d'eau de mon visage et plaça la paille entre mes lèvres. Le contact de l'eau dans ma gorge était horrible et je recrachai immédiatement le liquide. La vieille dame me sourit et éloigna le verre d'eau. Sa voix était calme et bienveillante. Elle me dit que cette réaction était normale, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter et que je me remettrais très vite. Elle me fit remarquer que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance et que je devais être un, je cite, « solide gaillard ». Puis, elle sortit et m'enforma qu'elle partait prévenir le médecin chargé de mon dossier.

Je me sentais épuisé. J'avais passé toute la journée à faire des exercices pour retrouver mes capacités motrices quand le docteur Cullen apparu sur le seuil de ma chambre. Il arborait son traditionnel sourire, les yeux rivés sur le dossier médical dans ses mains. Il releva la tête dans ma direction et s'approcha du lit.

- « Alors Mike, comment te sens-tu ? » Je n'arrivais toujours pas à articuler trois syllabes.

- « Les infirmières m'ont prévenus que tu avais du mal à parler. Ne t'en fait pas c'est normal, tu es resté inconscient pratiquement deux jours ! »

DEUX JOURS !!! Mais qu'avait-il bien pu m'arriver ? Et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Bella, je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir.

- « Mike… » La voix du docteur Cullen était calme et posée. « Te rappels-tu de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir ? » Je le fixai droit dans les yeux puis haussai les épaules.

- « Tu te souviens que tu étais chez Bella quand cet incident est arrivé ? » J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

- « Bien ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ? » Cette fois-ci, je répondais par la négative.

- « D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être devrions-nous remettre cette discussion à plus tard.»

Mes parents venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux et mon père un air grave. Le docteur Cullen tourna la tête dans leur direction et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il tendit sa main vers mon père et celui s'empressa de lui retourner son geste. Le docteur leur expliqua ma situation pendant de longues minutes, je ne saisissais pas tout de son discours mais je compris que je n'avais rien de grave. Une fois ses explications terminées, il parti en direction du couloir. Je tentai de l'appeler mais ma gorge n'était pas encore totalement remise. Le râle que j'avais produit attira son attention néanmoins.

- « Ne force pas Mike. Ta voix reviendra rapidement mais en attendant laisse-la se reposer. »

Je tendis la main en direction de son stylo. Il comprit mon intention et me tendit le bic ainsi que son bloc de papiers. Dans une écriture malhabile, je traçais le nom de Bella sur la feuille.

- « Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. Elle est un peu choquée et a attrapé une vilaine bronchite mais elle sera sur pieds dans quelques jours…tout comme toi. Bon je te laisse profiter de tes parents. Je repasserai dans la soirée, repose-toi ! »

Il sortit sans me donner plus d'explications. Je lançai à mes parents un regard des plus interrogateur, ils me regardaient les yeux embués par l'émotion, un tendre sourire sur leur lèvres. Mais je n'avais que faire de leur compassion, ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de réponses. Avec une extrême difficulté, je tentai de m'extirper de mon _**lit**_. Tous les muscles de mon corps hurlaient de douleur mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au passage, j'arrachai les fils qui encombraient mes bras et mon torse. Ma mère émit un cri horrifié et mon père se jeta sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ma détermination eut raison de sa bienveillance. Je réussis à faire quelques pas dans ma chambre, mon père toujours sur les talons me tirant par le bras et m'intimant de regagner ma couche. Dans un ultime effort, des plus douloureux, je m'écroulai sur la table où reposait la carafe d'eau. Ma mère semblait paniquée, elle pleurait à chaude larmes et ne cessait de pousser des cris stridents au moindre de mes mouvements. Avec difficulté, je me relevai sur mes coudes et réussis à me hisser à hauteur de la fenêtre. Je tournai alors la tête vers le mur perpendiculaire. Un large miroir y était accroché. Pour la première fois, j'observai mon visage et l'étendue des dégâts. La vision de mon propre corps me donnait la nausée. J'étais couvert d'ecchymoses, mon œil droit (celui que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à ouvrir) était entièrement noir et gonflé, mon nez légèrement aplati et ma joue gauche couverte de griffures. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et y découvrais une bosse de la taille de mon poing. Je baissai les yeux sur moi pour la première fois de la journée et découvris par la même occasion les nombreuses coupures et tâches brunes qui parcouraient mon corps. Je soulevai ma blouse et compris immédiatement l'origine de mes difficultés respiratoires. Un hématome de couleur prune des plus désagréable recouvrait une bonne partie de mon abdomen.

Je ne me souvenais plus des raisons de mon état actuel mais une chose était certaine, j'avais morflé. Je ne m'étais certainement pas fait ça tout seul et Bella aurait été incapable d'une telle force. Quelqu'un m'en voulait et me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Maintenant, la question était de savoir qui.

*********************************************

_Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment (j'essaierais quand même de ne pas être trop longue). Une semaine de vacances et je n'ai réussi à écrire que ça, merci les voyages en train .lol._

_Un grand merci à ma Jeny, ma relectrice désormais indispensable._

_A bientôt. Sara._


	11. extrait chapitre 8

_Coucou à tous, alors effectivement ça fait quelques longs mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres. Par manque d'inspiration, surcharge de travaille à la fac, ou simplement par manque de motivation, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu laissé tombé toutes mes FF._

_Donc à toutes celles qui attendaient la suite depuis déjà pas mal de temps et qui se sont lassées, désolée._

_Ceci dit, il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé un semblant d'inspiration et surtout de temps libre donc pour le coup je suis pas mal motivée !_

_En avant première, voici le tout début du chapitre 8. Je vous préviens par avance, il est vraiment très long et beaucoup de nouveaux éléments sont apportés._

_Voilà j'espère que vous serrez toujours motivées pour reprendre là où nous avions laissés Bella, Edward et Mike._

_Le chapitre dans son intégralité arrive très vite._

**CHAPITRE 8.** Face à face

POV Edward

Pour la première fois, depuis des années, je me sentais vulnérable. Plus rien ne semblait évident, j'étais en proie à de nombreux doutes et ça me faisait peur. Une chose pourtant était indiscutable et paradoxalement, à l'origine de tous mes troubles. J'AIMAIS Isabella Swan.

Mon attirance primaire c'était transformée en véritable amour. Je refusais, tout d'abord, d'y croire et m'interdisais d'éprouver de pareils sentiments. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lutter, c'était comme si Bella m'était destinée.

Chaque minute passée loin d'elle me faisait un mal de chien. Son visage, son odeur, son rire, ses mimiques…tout en elle m'appelait. Les quelques jours que nous avions passé seuls dans sa chambre furent les plus heureux de toute mon existence. Je ne me souciais de rien d'autre que de son bien-être. Nous étions ensemble et plus rien ne comptait. Je lui appartenais.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me confondre dans l'insouciance. Je prenais soin d'elle, je lui offrais l'affection dont elle avait besoin et le retour à la réalité serait brutal, pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne pouvais faire abstraction de ma véritable nature et Bella devrait tôt ou tard se confronter à ses craintes.

Je l'attendais en bas de chez elle, adossé à la Volvo. Je la discernais à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre et ce bref aperçu suffisait à me fasciner. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, son regard plongea dans le mien et ne me quitta plus. Elle était sublime malgré ses traits un peu tirés et son expression trahissant une pointe d'effroi. Je savais que la future confrontation avec nos camarades de classe l'angoissait, mais elle n'était plus seule désormais.

J'avançais prudemment dans le parking, inspectant chacun des véhicules en stationnement. _Il n'était pas là_. Je garais la voiture devant l'entrée du lycée puis rejoignais le côté passager pour ouvrir la portière de Bella et l'aider à descendre. Ses joues étaient empourprées et elle ne levait pas ses yeux du sol. Sa réaction me fit sourire. Je l'attrapais par la taille, claquais la portière puis l'entrainais vers les portes du bâtiment.

Une fois dans le couloir, tous les regards se fixèrent sur nous. Bella se mise à trembler et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Je la rattrapais immédiatement, rendant l'incident presque inaperçu. Je n'arrivais pas à défaire mon sourire de mes lèvres. J'approchais alors ma tête au creux de son oreille et lui chuchotai : « Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. »

Ma main sur sa hanche se fit plus ferme, sa tête se posa instinctivement sur mon épaule. Elle dévisageait chaque personne présente dans le couloir, le regard apeuré. Elle serrait son sac contre son torse et se collait un peu plus contre moi. N'accordant plus la moindre attention aux élèves qui nous entouraient, j'admirais l'expression de mon amour attendant le moment propice pour l'inciter à franchir le hall d'entrée.

Allez, on y va.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa salle de mathématiques. Lorsqu'Angela nous aperçu, elle sauta de son siège, fonça droit sur Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

Enfin te voilà ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs.

Je te la confis Angela. Moi j'ai cours d'Anglais.

Mais bien sûr !

J'attrapais Bella par les épaules nous positionnant face à face. Je passai mes doigts sous son menton et relevai sa tête.

On se revoit dans deux heures, je t'attendrais ici, à la porte. Reste avec Angela, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Sans accorder la moindre importance aux conséquences, j'approchai mon visage de Bella et collai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle se laissait faire. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Notre baiser dura à peine quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais me risquer à plus. Je pris la main de ma belle dans la mienne, m'éloignais doucement sans la quitter du regard et tendais mon bras afin de prolonger le plus possible notre contact, jusqu'à ce que nos doigts se séparent. Je lui adressais un dernier sourire puis partis vers la salle d'Anglais.


	12. Chapter 8 : Face à face partie 1

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 dans son intégralité._

_Un grand merci à Sandrine pour son aide à la réalisation de ce chapitre (motivation, idées, relecture et j'en passe) – La dédicace promise est à la fin du chapitre ^_^_

_Bon et bien j'espère que ça vous plaira. Est-il nécessaire de rappeler que les personnages de cette FF sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ?_

_J'attends vos reviews._

**CHAPITRE 8.** Face à face

Première partie

**POV Edward**

Pour la première fois, depuis des années, je me sentais vulnérable. Plus rien ne semblait évident, j'étais en proie à de nombreux doutes et ça me faisait peur. Une chose pourtant était indiscutable et paradoxalement, à l'origine de tous mes troubles. J'AIMAIS Isabella Swan.

Mon attirance primaire c'était transformée en véritable amour. Je refusais, tout d'abord, d'y croire et m'interdisais d'éprouver de pareils sentiments. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lutter, c'était comme si Bella m'était destinée.

Chaque minute passée loin d'elle me faisait un mal de chien. Son visage, son odeur, son rire, ses mimiques…tout en elle m'appelait. Les quelques jours que nous avions passé seuls dans sa chambre furent les plus heureux de toute mon existence. Je ne me souciais de rien d'autre que de son bien-être. Nous étions ensemble et plus rien ne comptait. Je lui appartenais.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me confondre dans l'insouciance. Je prenais soin d'elle, je lui offrais l'affection dont elle avait besoin et le retour à la réalité serait brutal, pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne pouvais faire abstraction de ma véritable nature et Bella devrait tôt ou tard se confronter à ses craintes.

Je l'attendais en bas de chez elle, adossé à la Volvo. Je la discernais à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre et ce bref aperçu suffisait à me fasciner. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, son regard plongea dans le mien et ne me quitta plus. Elle était sublime malgré ses traits un peu tirés et son expression trahissant une pointe d'effroi. Je savais que la future confrontation avec nos camarades de classe l'angoissait, mais elle n'était plus seule désormais.

J'avançais prudemment dans le parking, inspectant chacun des véhicules en stationnement. _Il n'était pas là_. Je garais la voiture devant l'entrée du lycée puis rejoignais le côté passager pour ouvrir la portière de Bella et l'aider à descendre. Ses joues étaient empourprées et elle ne levait pas ses yeux du sol. Sa réaction me fit sourire. Je l'attrapais par la taille, claquais la portière puis l'entrainais vers les portes du bâtiment.

Une fois dans le couloir, tous les regards se fixèrent sur nous. Bella se mise à trembler et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Je la rattrapais immédiatement, rendant l'incident presque inaperçu. Je n'arrivais pas à défaire mon sourire de mes lèvres. J'approchais alors ma tête au creux de son oreille et lui chuchotai : « Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. »

Ma main sur sa hanche se fit plus ferme, sa tête se posa instinctivement sur mon épaule. Elle dévisageait chaque personne présente dans le couloir, le regard apeuré. Elle serrait son sac contre son torse et se collait un peu plus contre moi. N'accordant plus la moindre attention aux élèves qui nous entouraient, j'admirais l'expression de mon amour attendant le moment propice pour l'inciter à franchir le hall d'entrée : « Allez, on y va. »

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa salle de mathématiques. Lorsqu'Angela nous aperçu, elle sauta de son siège, fonça droit sur Bella et la prit dans ses bras :

- « Enfin te voilà ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. »

- « Je te la confis Angela. Moi j'ai cours d'Anglais. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

J'attrapai Bella par les épaules nous plaçant ainsi face à face. Je passai mes doigts sous son menton et relevai sa tête :

- « On se revoit dans deux heures, je t'attendrais ici, à la porte. Reste avec Angela, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Sans accorder la moindre importance aux conséquences, j'approchai mon visage de Bella et collai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle se laissait faire. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Notre baiser dura à peine quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais me risquer à plus. Je pris la main de ma belle dans la mienne, m'éloignai doucement sans la quitter du regard et tendis mon bras afin de prolonger le plus possible notre contact, jusqu'à ce que nos doigts se séparent. Je lui adressai un dernier sourire puis partis vers la salle d'Anglais.

**POV Mike**

Le docteur Cullen ne m'autorisa à quitter l'hôpital que le mercredi soir, une éternité à mes yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre à ne rien faire. Personne n'avait été capable de m'expliquer ce qu'il m'était arrivé et Bella n'était même pas venue me voir. J'étais à bout, il fallait absolument que je comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mes parents me ramenèrent directement à la maison avec pour unique prescription d'attendre encore quelques jours avant de me renvoyer au lycée, je devais me reposer. Mais ce n'était plus possible, j'étais arrivé à saturation. Encore une journée à paresser au lit devant la télé et j'allais devenir dingue.

Le lendemain matin, je passai outre les recommandations de mes médecins et me préparai pour partir au lycée. Mon père était déjà au magasin, il ne serait donc pas un obstacle. A l'inverse, ma mère s'affairait encore à la cuisine. Moins rapide qu'à l'ordinaire en raison de mes nombreuses ecchymoses, mes préparatifs à l'étage furent exceptionnellement longs. En retard, je décidai de zapper la case « petit déjeuner » et descendis les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. La démarche encore mal assurée, je traversai le hall d'entrée, tournai la poigné de la porte et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la portière lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé derrière moi me figea sur place.

Ma mère se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa tasse éparpillée en mille morceaux sur le sol, le bas de son pantalon imbibé de café. Les larmes aux yeux, elle me fixait d'un regard noir. Pris sur le fait, je lui souris timidement. Elle cria mon nom et m'ordonna de retourner immédiatement dans ma chambre.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Je trainai des pieds sur le gravier et repartis vers la maison. J'avais laissé passer ma chance, sachant mes intentions, elle ne me laisserait plus seul dorénavant.

Mais j'étais encore plus déterminé qu'elle.

**POV Edward**

J'avançais à reculons, le cours d'anglais paraissant encore plus inutile qu'à l'accoutumé. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux qu'Emmett soit mon voisin de table. Il aurait de quoi me divertir, le temps passerait peut-être un peu plus vite.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque j'entrai dans la salle. Je m'installai sur ma chaise, croisai mes bras sur la table et y enfouis ma tête. Toutes les pensées des élèves, sans exceptions, étaient centrées sur les absences de Bella, Mike et moi. Leur soif de potins était intarissable. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de toute cette attention, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

Mon frère passa la porte une fraction de secondes avant la sonnerie. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu ses sourcils se soulevèrent, surpris, puis il m'offrit son plus large sourire, moqueur.

- « T'as enfin réussi à te décoller ? »

- « Très classe ! »

- « Oh tu me connais, tout en finesse. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cet idiot m'avait manqué.

J'étais conscient que ma décision de rester avec Bella n'avait pas été facile pour ma famille. Mon impulsivité nous avait tous mis en danger et j'attendais toujours les représailles. J'assumerais mes actes jusqu'au bout cependant.

- « Tu sais que ta copine et toi vous faites pas mal jaser dans l'école ? »

- « Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Carlisle ? »

- « Il dit qu'on doit être patient, voir comment les choses vont évoluer et attendre la réaction de Mike. »

- « Et s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Ecoutes frangin, on est une famille. Quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours derrière toi, on trouvera une solution. »

- « Mais il faudra quitter Forks ! »

- « Probablement. »

- « Alors tout ce que j'ai fais n'aura servis à rien ! Je ne serais entré dans la vie de Bella que pour la faire souffrir encore plus. Je devrai la quitter et Mike pourra tranquillement reprendre là où je l'ai interrompu. »

- « Hé ! Calme-toi, on en est pas là encore. Pour l'instant il est plus niais qu'autre chose, il arrive à peine à tenir debout. »

- « Emmett, promet-moi que la prochaine fois qu'il me prend l'envie d'entrer dans la vie d'un humain tu me frappes. »

- « Avec grand plaisir frangin ! »

La fin du cours fut plutôt décontractée. Nous n'accordions pas le moindre intérêt à ce que racontait le professeur et discutions de tout et de rien comme pour rattraper ma semaine d'absence. Les acuités vampiriques ont parfois du bon !

Je retrouvai comme prévu ma chérie à la sortie de sa classe de mathématiques. Elle semblait plus joyeuse que lorsque je l'avais quittée, Angela était quelqu'un de bien et l'avait probablement réconfortée. Tous deux dispensés de sport, nous nous installâmes sur la pelouse à l'entrée du lycée.

J'aimais ces moments privilégiés avec Bella. Elle était tout pour moi et je voulais qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien que je la connaissais. Mais je ne pouvais risquer de la mettre en danger. La mettre dans la confidence serait un cadeau empoisonné. Nous parlions des cours qui venaient de s'achever, des réactions de nos camarades…comme un couple normal. Mais, étions-nous seulement un couple ?

La sonnerie retentit. Bella me prit par la main, se leva et en me souriant, tenta de me relever. Je l'accompagnais dans son geste. L'appétit lui était visiblement revenu. Elle courait pratiquement vers la cantine, remplit son plateau à ras bord et m'entraina vers une table à l'écart.

- « Tu ne manges pas ? »

- « Non, je n'ai pas très faim. »

- « J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais faim ! Tant pis, je mangerai pour nous deux. »

Je souris, mal à l'aise.

Mes frères et sœurs passèrent en même temps la porte du réfectoire. Alice, la sœur dont j'étais le plus proche, sourit en nous apercevant et me demanda mentalement l'autorisation de se joindre à nous.

- « Bella, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que mes frères et sœurs se joignent à nous ? »

- « Oh ! Oui oui bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Je répondis au sourire d'Alice, feu vert pour qu'ils s'installent à notre table. Emmett et Alice s'assirent autour de Bella, ils étaient les plus amicaux à son égard. Le repas se passa sans encombre. Mon frère et ma sœur semblaient apprécier l'amour de ma vie et feignaient parfaitement toutes les subtilités du comportement humain.

Rosalie mon autre sœur était parfaitement indifférente. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette soudaine fraternité, mais refusait de s'exclure du groupe. Il était cependant certain qu'à notre retour à la villa, elle exigerait une explication sur la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Jasper, le dernier de la famille, pour qui le régime végétarien était le plus difficile à supporté gardait ses distances mais s'intéressait tout de même à la conversation.

J'étais heureux de voir que l'espace d'un instant Bella pouvait faire partie de mon monde. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette scène presque familiale.

Nous sortîmes de la cafétéria tous ensemble et nous installâmes sur la pelouse face au parking. Le temps était nuageux et l'air un peu frais, je plaçai alors ma veste sur les épaules de ma chérie.

Je ne me lassais pas de cette atmosphère joviale. Je relevai cependant la tête prestement et scrutai chaque recoin du parking. C'est alors que je remarquai la petite citadine bleue anthracite qui venait de se garer. _Il sortit de la voiture _et se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçu notre groupe.

**POV Mike**

Dans l'après-midi, ma mère avait dû rejoindre mon père au magasin. Elle m'avait laissé sous la garde de mon grand-père qui fort heureusement ne pouvait se passer de sa sieste digestive. J'en avais profité pour me glisser hors de la maison et me rendre au lycée.

Je ne l'aperçu pas tout de suite. Elle semblait toute petite et passait presqu'inaperçu au milieu de ce groupe de géant. Depuis quand Bella était-elle amie avec la famille Cullen ? Je croyais avoir bien fait comprendre à Edward que Bella n'était plus libre, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle sympathise avec cette bande de prétentieux.

J'avançai lentement dans leur direction lorsque je croisai le regard de mon rival. Je me stoppai sur place. Il semblait très énervé et près à me sauter dessus au moindre mouvement. Je déglutis péniblement et repris ma course. Je me tenais face à eux désormais, essayant de sourire : « Salut ! Bella ma puce, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Je ne compris absolument rien à ce qui se passa ensuite. Edward s'était levé d'un bond, retenu de justesse par son frère Emmett. Il me fixait comme s'il brulait d'envie de me dépecer sur place. Il me hurlait littéralement dessus, affirmant que je n'avais aucun droit de m'adresser à Bella de la sorte sachant ce que je lui avais fait. Surpris, je reculai de plusieurs pas.

Bella avait tourné la tête dans ma direction et à ma vue s'était comme statufiée. La bouche entrouverte, les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait incapable de respirer. Alice, assise à côté d'elle avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et tentait de lui faire reprendre constance.

Rosalie, l'autre sœur Cullen, me fixait avec une expression de dédain dans le regard. Jetant de temps à autres de rapides coups d'œil à son petit ami qui retenait toujours Edward. Elle interpella finalement le dernier des frères Cullen du regard et balança sa tête dans ma direction. Jasper, le plus étrange de la famille s'était alors approché de moi et tentait de m'expliquer calmement qu'il valait mieux que je revienne plus tard. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment puis fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa famille.

Cet incident n'avait échappé à aucun élève présent ce jour là. Dans le couloir, mes amis vinrent à ma rencontre et tout en s'inquiétant pour ma santé, prirent soin de commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**POV Bella**

Le voir devant moi avait été comme un électrochoc. Toutes les images de notre horrible soirée m'étaient revenues en mémoire. A nouveau, je m'étais sentie en danger, vulnérable, comme une petite fille dont le monde vient de s'écrouler.

Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il quitte mon champ de vision. Je n'étais finalement pas aussi forte qu'Edward le pensait. C'était trop tôt, il m'avait fait trop de mal pour que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, je n'en avais pas le courage.

La réaction de mon homme avait été virulente elle aussi. D'une certaine manière, il m'avait fait peur. Sa colère m'avait fait réaliser le danger potentiel que Mike représentait pour moi et ça m'avait déstabilisé.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fallait que j'affronte Mike, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable, encore moins après cette altercation.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à reprendre mes esprits, Alice assise devant moi me regardait, paniquée. Je compris alors j'étais toujours en apnée. La bouffée d'oxygène me brula la gorge et je me mis à tousser. Ma quinte de toux ramena Edward à la réalité, il s'avança alors vers moi et me prit dans se bras.

Contre lui, je me mis à trembler comme une feuille. J'avais froid et je ne me sentais pas très bien, comme si toutes mes défenses immunitaires avaient mis les voiles. Je calais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward et respirais son odeur à plein poumon, la seule chose capable de me réconforter pleinement.

Je n'avais plus conscience de quoi que soit. La seule chose que je savais c'était que je refusais catégoriquement de quitter l'étreinte d'Edward. Les Cullen discutaient vivement autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais rien à leur conversation. L'homme de ma vie finit par approcher ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me chuchoter : « Je t'emmène voir mon père pour être sûr que tu n'as rien et je te ramène chez toi. »

J'hochais la tête sans même relever les yeux vers lui. Edward m'attrapa par la taille puis m'entraina vers la Volvo. Il m'installa sur le siège passager et nous quittâmes le parking en direction de sa villa.

Je fixais sans rien dire les bandes blanches qui bordaient la route. J'étais d'humeur nostalgique. Mes pensées n'étaient centrées que sur une chose, ma relation avec les garçons. Etaient-ils tous aussi indélicats ? Edward allait sûrement se lasser de mon comportement de gamine qui se sent mal pour un rien. Lui aussi me décevrait-il ?

Le docteur Cullen me fit un rapide examen et en conclu que j'étais simplement un peu choquée par cette rencontre impromptue mais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il intima à Edward de me raccompagner chez moi afin que je me repose.

Mon homme n'osa rompre le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Il me lançait de furtifs coups d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas tomber dans les pommes. Je n'avais jamais été très courageuse ni même aventureuse, mais je refusais qu'Edward me voit comme une petite chose fragile, sans défense et que ce soit la seule image qu'il ait de moi. Je décidais alors de rompre le silence.

- « Edward, je… »

- « Oui, Bella ? »

- « Edward je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

- « Mais c'est un plaisir ! Et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

- « J'ais besoin de toi Edward, j'ai besoin que tu me prouves qu'il existe autre chose que des salauds comme Mike Newton ! »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dis Bella, je ne te laisserais plus désormais. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Je quittais alors ma position adossée contre la fenêtre pour venir me blottir contre son épaule. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, la maison était vide, Charlie était au travail. Edward fit le tour de la voiture et me prit dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à la maison, j'ouvris la porte et il m'emmena dans ma chambre.

Ainsi installée contre lui, je pris conscience qu'il était différent des autres. Ce n'était pas le même crétin puéril avec une mentalité de pré-pubère. C'était un homme, un vrai. C'était mon homme, celui que je désirais, celui que chaque partie de mon corps réclamait.

Je me devais de lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de cette relation. Pour moi, ce n'était pas une simple amourette de passage. Je l'aimais réellement et du plus profond de mon être.

J'étais probablement un peu trop rapide, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Ça m'était tombé dessus sans que je puisse m'opposer à quoi que ce soit. Tout en lui m'attirait, cette part de mystère, son côté protecteur, ses manières un peu dépassées…J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Edward m'emmena dans la salle de bain, prit mon pyjama puis repartit vers ma chambre. Il m'installa sur mon lit, déposa mes affaires près de moi et un peu gêné, descendit à la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau pendant que je me changeais.

**POV Edward**

J'avais laissé Bella enfiler son pyjama pendant que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Je remontais les escaliers lorsque je fus pris de panique. Aucuns sons ne sortaient de la chambre. C'était comme si la maison était vide. Je lâchai le verre qui explosa sur le sol et courus jusqu'à la chambre de ma bien-aimée. Lorsque je passai la porte, je fus plus que surpris par ce qu'il s'offrait à moi.

Elle était assise sur son lit, a même la couverture, adossée à des coussins. J'étais en face d'elle, reculé dans le coin le plus proche de la porte. Elle ne me quittait pas du regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens comme si elle pouvait lire à l'intérieur de moi. Son visage était paisible, presqu'enfantin.

Elle ne souriait pas mais aucune onde d'animosité n'agitait l'air. J'étais anxieux, l'expression sur son visage laissait deviner qu'elle me désirait. J'étais comme paralysé, incapable de bougé tant son regard était pénétrant.

Elle était vêtue d'un sweat dix fois trop large pour elle, enfilé par-dessus un shorty blanc. Sa position à moitié allongée tirait le sweatshirt, moulant ses formes à la perfection. Ses tétons pointaient sous le tissu, démontrant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Son visage depuis que j'étais dans sa chambre, n'avait pas changé. Elle me dévisageait toujours, comme si j'étais un étranger mais dont elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons d'en être effrayée.

Sa main était posée sur sa cuisse. Elle releva alors sa jambe et la fit reposer sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Les jambes ainsi écartées, ses doigts se mirent à faire des arabesques le long de sa cuisse. Proche de son genou dans un premier temps, puis se rapprochant de plus en plus vers l'aine.

Elle était impassible, son expression ne changeait pas et elle continuait de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sentis une pointe de stress m'envahir, je ne savais plus où porter mon regard. Mon regard se perdait entre son visage parfait et sa main qui se baladait sur sa cuisse. Si j'avais été humain, je me serais très probablement mis à transpirer, ma respiration se serait accélérée, mon cœur aurait commencé à battre la chamade et ma déglutition se serait avérée difficile.

La paume de sa main finit par entrer en contact avec la peau de sa cuisse et une légère chair de poule fit son apparition. Son visage ne mouvait pas mais j'entendais qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler sa respiration. Sa main avait remonté sur le haut de sa cuisse et une partie de ses doigts était en contact avec la taie d'oreiller. Elle releva alors sa jambe et permit à sa main de parcourir le dessous de sa cuisse.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus sensuels et pour la première fois son regard changea d'expression. Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Sa jambe fut parcourue d'un très léger tremblement, elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et balança très délicatement sa tête en arrière. Elle se figea dans cette position, ferma les yeux et sans cesser de se caresser, écarta sa jambe le plus qu'il lui fut possible.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus bruyante. Elle releva brusquement la tête, plaça la main qui parcourait sa cuisse sur son genou et se cambra délicatement. Elle avait un regard noir et je ne pouvais déterminer s'il s'agissait d'énervement, de trac ou de désir. Elle ouvra légèrement la bouche, émit un gémissement pratiquement inaudible et son visage recouvra sa fraicheur que je lui aimais tant.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et sans relâcher son étreinte, je vis la main sur son genou remonter le long de sa jambe, se retrouver sur son torse et poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son sein. Son regard était à présent légèrement apeuré.

Je n'osais pas bougé, fasciné par le spectacle que m'offrait Bella. Des pulsions animales s'immisçaient en moi. Je m'approchais du lit puis me figeait sur place lorsque ma belle agrippa le bas de son sweet et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête.

La femme de ma vie se tenait à moitié nue devant moi. Elle s'offrait à moi, la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il lui était donnée de me faire. Cependant, je n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner à mes désirs. C'était déplacé compte tenu de la situation, le fait que Bella soit désorientée, et ma femme n'avait pas encore conscience de ma véritable nature. Ainsi, je risquais de lui faire mal, je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point j'étais capable de me contenir.

L'acte sexuel nous était donc proscrit.

A peine songeais-je à ces mots, que Bella se mis sur ses genoux, se rapprocha du rebord de son lit, m'attrapa par la main et m'attira vers elle. J'étais incapable de lui résister.

Elle s'allongea sur la couverture et je me plaçais sur elle. Une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. La jambe gauche était recroquevillée et mon genou me servait d'appuis, La jambe droite était tendue. Je maintenais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'une de mes mains bloquait doucement ses poignets alors que l'autre explorait son corps parfait.

Je plaçais mes lèvres contre les siennes et forçais sa bouche avec ma langue. Bella s'empressa de me laisser le passage et notre baiser fut des plus passionné. Pour la première fois, je pouvais réellement « gouter » à l'objet de mes désirs. Elle était exactement comme je l'imaginais, douce, sucrée et d'une incroyable fraicheur.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, j'attrapais de ma main libre la jambe droite de Bella. L'obligeant à replier sa jambe, ma main parcourait allègrement sa cuisse et le bas de ses fesses.

Sans le vouloir, mes doigts autour de ses poignets se firent plus fermes et un grognement rauque résonna dans ma gorge. Prenant conscience du danger, je me fis violence pour stopper notre étreinte et d'un bond, jaillis hors du lit et me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ma femme semblait tétanisée, je lui avais fait peur. Elle me dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle avait du mal à déglutir et je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus. Je n'osais affronter son regard, les yeux fixés sur mes mains que je frottais nerveusement.

- « Co…com…com…comment tu as fais ça ? »

- « Heu… »

- « Edward ? »

- « Je suis désolé Bella, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. »

- « Ah, ça il n'en est pas question ! »

Bella se releva d'un bond et se plaça dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'un de ses bras cachant sa poitrine dénudée : « Edward ? Parle-moi. Qu'est qu'il se passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

- « Non Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu as été parfaite. C'est moi qui… »

- « C'est toi quoi ? »

- « C'est trop dangereux Bella ! Je suis désolé d'être entré dans ta vie comme ça, mais il faut mieux qu'on arrête là. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Edward, je ne comprends rien, explique-moi. »

Son regard était implorant et déterminé. Moi, j'étais partagé entre le désir profond de partager ma vérité avec celle que j'aimais et le besoin de la protéger. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Je restai plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, plongé dans mes réflexions. Bella n'avait pas non plus quitté sa position. L'expression sur son visage se voulait détachée et conciliante mais la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son angoisse et son impatience.

Je m'approchai finalement du lit, attrapa le sweet de ma belle, revins vers elle et l'obligeai à enfiler le vêtement. Ma réaction la surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Tout en retirant ma veste, je lui indiquai par un furtif coup de tête une paire de tennis laissée près du bureau. Elle suivit ma directive et se chaussa rapidement. J'attrapai ensuite une de ses mains et l'entrainai dans les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai sous le porche et glissai ma veste sur ses épaules. Je me positionnai alors en face d'elle et la fixai droit dans les yeux : « Bella est-ce que tu m'aimes…je veux dire est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais quelques instants passèrent avant qu'aucun son n'en sortit.

- « Mais…quelle question Edward, bien sûr que je t'aime. »

- « J'ai besoin que tu en sois absolument certaine. »

- « Dans toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais été plus convaincue de quelque chose que de mon amour pour toi. »

- « Tu es tout pour moi Bella. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçai tendrement durant de longues minutes.

- « Bella, il y a quelque chose à mon sujet que tu ignores et je me dois d'être franc avec toi. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Je vais te montrer plutôt. »

Ramenant ses mains autour de mon coup, je plaçai mes bras sous ses genoux et emportai la femme de ma vie en direction de la forêt. Nous traversâmes les bois un long moment sans dire un mot. Je m'arrêtai finalement au cœur d'une clairière et installai Bella sur un rochet.

- « Bella, avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit, tu dois me promettre que rien ne sortira jamais d'ici. »

- « Mais bien entendu. »

- « Ce que j'ai à t'avouer n'est pas des plus courants et au vu des récents évènements, je m'en veux de te confronter à une nouvelle épreuve. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je me dois d'être honnête envers toi. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je m'avançai un peu plus dans les bois à la recherche d'un des rares rayons de soleil. Lorsqu'enfin je ressentis la chaleur de l'astre sur ma peau, je déboutonnai ma chemise et offris à ma femme un spectacle des plus inattendus. Mon épiderme brillait sous les rayons comme des milliers de diamants exposés à la lumière. Je me retournai pour observer la réaction de Bella : « Je…mais…Edward c'est magnifique…mais…comment… »

Je me rhabillai et retournai auprès de ma belle.

- « Je ne suis plus comme toi Bella, je ne suis plus…humain. »

- « Mais comment ça ? Bien sûr que si voyons, regardes, tu es en vie. »

- « Ce n'est pas une vie au sens où tu l'entends mon amour. Effectivement mon organisme est toujours actif, mais mon cœur lui est…mort. »

- « Edward, je ne comprends rien du tout. Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée pour me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

- « Oh bien sûr que non. Mon cœur est mort au sens littéral du terme pas au sens figuré. »

Je pris sa main et la plaçait sur ma poitrine, là où mon cœur aurait dû battre la chamade. Sa peau ainsi exposée à la froideur cadavérique de mon corps, lui arracha un frisson. Instinctivement, elle retira sa main : « Mais tu es glacé ! Il faut rentrer tu vas prendre froid. »

Sa réaction me fit sourire.

- « Ma peau est toujours ainsi mon amour. »

- « Mais non voyons. Tout à l'heure dans la chambre tu n'étais pas aussi frigorifié. »

- « Si Bella, ma température corporelle était exactement la même. Seulement, tu étais trop affairée pour t'en préoccuper. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues puis elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

- « Et après quoi Edward, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sa remarque me déstabilisa. Tout mon courage avait disparu, mon désir de mettre Bella dans la confidence s'était envolé. Incapable de bouger, je la regardais sans dire un mot. J'avais peur. Peur, qu'en découvrant ma vraie nature, elle ne m'aime plus. Peur, qu'en découvrant qui j'étais, elle me bannisse de sa vie. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Bella avait réussi à donner un sens à mon existence, sans elle je redevenais le monstre que j'avais toujours été.

Les yeux fermés, je me fis violence pour réussir à reprendre la parole. Je me retournai vers elle, les paupières toujours closes. Je serrais les poings, plissais les yeux et sur mon visage se dessinait une expression douloureuse. Sans quitter cette posture, je m'adressai à ma femme.

- « Sincèrement Bella, depuis que l'on se connaît rien ne t'as paru suspect dans mon comportement ? Tu n'as jamais émis le moindre doute me concernant ? Tu ne m'as jamais trouvé…étrange ? »

- « Mais non Edward, non ! »

- « Oh Bella je t'en pris, ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai jamais fait peur ou bien que tu n'as jamais été surprise par mon comportement ? »

- « Et bien, mis à part ta réaction lors de notre première rencontre, je ne vois pas. »

J'ouvris enfin les yeux et la regardai, les sourcils froncés.

- « En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que tu as fait preuve d'une force incroyable en repoussant Mike à travers la cuisine samedi dernier. Et tu es arrivé de façon si soudaine, comment as-tu su ce qu'il se passait ? »

Je ne répondis pas. L'expression sur mon visage trahissait à présent une profonde appréhension.

- « Tu es resté toute la semaine à mes côtés sans que Charlie s'en aperçoive…A aucun moment je ne t'ai vu franchir la porte pour me rejoindre, c'était comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté la pièce…Je ne t'ai jamais vu ni boire, ni manger… »

Elle faisait de longue pause entre chaque phrase. A mesure de ses réflexions, Bella relevait la tête dans ma direction et dans son regard se dessinait l'inquiétude.

- « Edward dis quelque chose je t'en supplie. »

Bella me fixait les larmes au bord des yeux et son corps était parcouru de frissons.

- « S'il te plaît. »

Elle pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Moi, j'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa figure éplorée et mon corps n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement. Je la regardais souffrir et j'étais la cause de ses souffrances. Ma hantise s'étalait devant moi et j'étais incapable de l'en empêcher.

Je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps nous étions restés là à nous dévisager sans bouger. Ces instants de réflexions avaient emplis mon esprit d'une certitude nouvelle : Bella devait connaître la vérité. Peu m'importait le sacrifice. Cependant, une telle révélation me semblait lourde de conséquences pour son esprit encore fragile. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais franchis le point de non retour et je refusais d'être lâche pour celle que j'aimais.

- « Bella… »

Le son de ma voix la fit frémir.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais se sanglots étaient devenus silencieux.

- « Bella, mon amour, ce que j'ai à t'avouer n'est pas facile à entendre. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, il n'est pas question de toi, tu es fabuleuse. C'est uniquement en rapport avec ce que je suis et il est impossible pour moi de changer. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, et bien si c'est réellement le cas il faudra que tu m'acceptes et les démons qui sont en moi également. Nous sommes indissociables. »

- « Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, mais je t'aime Edward, je ne pourrais jamais te juger. »

- « Mon amour, ma plus grande crainte est que tu me rejettes. »

- « Mais c'est parfaitement impossible Edward, sois-en certain. »

- « Mais bon sang Bella, tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis un monstre, un véritable assassin, je suis la mal personnifié ! »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, j'avançai de quelques pas attrapai la branche d'un arbre et d'un geste déracinai ce dernier. Ensuite, je grimpai sur le rochet où ma belle était assise et d'un bond atteignis un arbre placé à une quinzaine de mettre. Là je grimpai à une allure surhumaine le long du tronc et sautai du sommet en retombant dans un bruit fracassant sur le sol. Enfin, je m'approchai de l'amour de ma vie. J'attrapai d'une main le bas de sa tête et approchai mes lèvres de son cou. Un grondement puissant et rauque s'échappa de ma gorge. Ma bouche remonta l'ovale de son visage pour atteindre son oreille.

- « Je suis un vampire Bella. »


	13. Chapter 8 : Face à face partie 2

**CHAPITRE 8.** Face à face

Deuxième partie

**POV Mike**

Mis à part l'incident de mon arrivée, mon retour à la vie active s'était impeccablement déroulé. Au centre de toutes les attentions, ma côte de popularité avait grimpée en flèche. Même si ce ne serait qu'éphémère, cela faisait du bien de se sentir entouré. Cependant, toutes mes questions restaient sans réponses.

A la fin de la journée, je repartis au volant de voiture en me préparant psychologiquement à affronter la colère maternelle. Le déluge fut moins intense que je l'avais imaginé. Mon père et mon grand-père ayant fini par opter en faveur tout en déplorant cependant la façon dont j'avais agis. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre avec l'autorisation de retourner en cours le lendemain si je m'en sentais capable.

Seul dans ma chambre, le visage de Bella entait toujours mes pensées. Je devais comprendre sa réaction, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Alors plutôt que me rendre chez elle, je décrochais mon téléphone et composais son numéro.

**POV Edward**

Une nouvelle fois, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, comme si elle était absente. Elle me regardait sans me voir, la respiration haletante. Elle prit appuis sur ses bras, se releva doucement, fit quelques pas puis se plaça face à moi : « Ramène-moi à la maison. »

Mon idée avait peut-être eu plus d'impact que prévu.

- « Bella tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ? »

- « S'il te plait Edward, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

- « Bien sûr, comme tu voudras. »

Je me relevai et m'approchai d'elle, calmement. Elle se mise à trembler et eut un instinct de recul. Je restai alors sur place et lui tendis la main, attendant qu'elle prenne l'initiative de me rejoindre. Après quelques minutes, je la soulevai de terre et nous partîmes en direction de la maison des Swan.

**POV Bella**

Edward était un vampire. L'homme que j'aimais n'était pas exactement celui auquel je m'attendais, il n'était plus aussi parfait. Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je dévalai les escaliers et attrapai le fixe de la cuisine : « Bonsoir Bella, c'est Mike. »

Surprise, je mis quelques instants à répondre. J'imaginais Edward à l'autre bout du fil d'où ma stupeur.

- « Bonsoir Mike. »

- « Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'aurais bien aimé que l'on s'explique tous les deux. Ta réaction tout à l'heure m'a un peu surpris et je ne sais toujours pas se qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te voir. »

- « Heu…tu…tu es sincères, tu n'as vraiment aucuns souvenirs ? »

- « Oui je t'assure, je suis complètement paumé, j'y comprends rien et personne n'est en mesure de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

- « Bon, d'accord. »

- « On se retrouve au café pour prendre un verre ? »

- « Tu veux dire maintenant ? »

- « Oui. Sauf si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

- « Non, non…d'accord. »

- « A tout de suite alors. »

Les émotions avaient été nombreuses aujourd'hui, mais la dernière révélation remettait tout en question. Affronter une réalité de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose et puis, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Edward n'était plus là pour me protéger mais celui que j'aimais n'avait-il jamais existé ? Je laissai un mot à l'attention de Charlie sur la porte du frigo et montai dans ma voiture.

Ma vie qui avait toujours été rudimentaire et sans vague avait depuis quelques jours pris un nouveau tournant. Forks m'avait changé, je n'étais plus cette petite fille apeurée et sans défense. Du moins, je ne voulais plus l'être.

Je garai la voiture en automatisme et entrai dans le café toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Mike était assis à l'une des banquettes et fixait le verre de coca entre ses mains. Je tirai la chaise devant lui et m'assis sans dire un mot. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants à fixer les rayures de la table. Mike prit enfin la parole, mais aucun de nous deux ne relevait la tête.

- « Bella, j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas dû être irréprochable la dernière fois, mais est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

- « Ecoutes Mike, j'ai conscience à quel point ce doit être difficile à vivre pour toi, mais je ne suis pas certaine que… »

- « J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'encaisserais. »

- « Et bien pour faire court, tu…tu n'as pas su quand t'arrêter. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ? »

- « Mike, c'est encore très difficile pour moi d'en parler et je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. »

- « Mais tu peux tout me dire Bella, n'ais aucun doute là-dessus. »

- « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt s'éviter quelques temps et faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

- « Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre ? »

- « Mike, je ne peux plus sortir avec toi après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Je me relevai d'un bond, renversai la chaise sur mon passage et partis en courant vers ma voiture. La clé sur le contact, je démarrai en trombe et roulai sans destination précise. Conduire me faisait du bien, j'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. Au bout d'une heure, je décidai de rentrer à la maison.

La voiture de Mike était garée à côté de celle de Charlie. Tous deux étaient assis sur les marches du porche. Je pris mon temps pour sortir de la Chevrolet. Les bras croisés sur mon torse j'avançai doucement vers eux, les yeux rivés sur les graviers. Charlie se leva le premier et m'invita à prendre sa place auprès de Mike.

La discussion qui s'en suit fut des plus houleuses et des plus pénibles pour moi. Mon père n'avait pas eut plus d'informations que Mike sur les récents évènements et tous deux me suppliaient de leur dire la vérité. J'en étais pourtant incapable. D'une part, le sujet était encore sensible et ensuite j'avais pris conscience pendant mon périple que malgré son effrayante révélation, Edward restait l'homme qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Mon amour à son égard restait inconditionnel, quelle que soit sa vraie nature. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le protéger, je voulais le préserver. Malheureusement, Mike était tout aussi tenace que moi.

- « Je finirais bien par le savoir, de toute façon. »

- « Mike, il vaudrait mieux… »

- « Que ce soit avec ou sans ton aide Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

- « La mémoire te reviendra bien assez tôt…malheureusement. »

- « On verra bien. »

Charlie semblait décontenancé par mon refus d'obtempérer. Lui d'ordinaire peu bavard, m'implora encore une demi-douzaine de fois lorsque Mike fut parti. Mais j'étais déterminée. Prétextant un mal de tête, je montai dans ma chambre sans en dire plus.

Allongée sur mon lit, incapable de m'endormir, je réfléchissais. Un bruit sourd dans la pièce me fit sursauter et je me relevai d'un bond, étouffant un cri.

- « Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu dormais. »

- « Edward ? Mais, comment… ? »

- « Par la fenêtre. »

- « Et tu fais ça souvent ? »

- « Un peu, mais c'est devenu un rituel quotidien depuis la semaine dernière. »

- « Tout s'explique. »

- « Encore une fois, désolé. Je vais te laisser. »

- « NON ! S'il-te-plait, reste. »

- « Tu es prête à discuter ? »

- « Oui. »

- « D'accord, mais pas ici. »

Edward me mit sur son dos et nous sortîmes de la maison en escaladant la gouttière. En à peine 2 minutes, nous étions au cœur de la forêt. Il me déposa sur le sol puis recula de quelques mètres. Il fixait mes jambes, les bras croisés sur son torse, les poings serrés sous ses aisselles. Son visage d'expression sérieuse avait les traits angéliques d'un petit garçon.

- « Je ne veux surtout pas te faire peur. J'imagine à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi. »

- « Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward. »

- « Mais pourtant tout à l'heure…Et bien tu devrais. »

- « Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te détester. »

- « Mon amour, j'ai bien réfléchi et ta réaction était parfaitement légitime. Je suis un monstre. »

- « Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward. Je te connais, tu es incapable de faire du mal. »

- « Volontairement c'est certain, mais une seconde d'inattention et le pire pourrait arriver. »

- « Je te fais confiance. Tu ne me ferras rien. »

Déterminée, j'avançai vers lui. Face à face, je pris ses mains glacées dans les miennes. Les bras le long du corps, je me rapprochai le plus possible et collai ma tête contre son torse. Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position, moi à humer son odeur, lui le nez dans mes cheveux. Finalement, je plaçai ses mains derrière mon dos, pris sa tête entre les miennes, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et collai mes lèvres aux siennes : « ça ne change absolument rien. »

Au lycée le lendemain, j'arrivai au bras d'Edward. Nous fûmes une nouvelle fois au centre de toutes les attentions, mais nos camarades se lassèrent du spectacle plus vite que la veille.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévorer mon amoureux des yeux. Je passai ma journée à l'admirer et lorsque nous étions séparés, je rêvassais. J'avais passé la nuit dans ses bras et l'atmosphère entre nous s'était apaisée. Mike et moi feignons l'indifférence et cela rendait les choses plus simples.

**POV Mike**

Arrivé au lycée, je me retrouvais confronté à une image des plus désagréables. Bella et Edward avançaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous et se dévoraient des yeux. Inséparables, mon ex petite-amie semblait heureuse. Son compagnon plus sur la réserve arborait néanmoins une expression plus joyeuse qu'à son habitude.

La vision radieuse de Bella me rendait mélancolique sachant que je n'étais pas à l'origine de son bonheur. J'étais amoureux de cette fille et la voir m'échapper m'attristait.

La présence d'Edward, quant à elle, m'indisposait. Sans raison évidente, c'était pourtant la dernière personne que je voulais voir avec mon ex. Ce garçon m'excédait, il n'avait rien à faire avec elle et sa réaction lors de notre dernière rencontre en était la parfaite illustration.

Plutôt que d'être écœuré à chaque coup d'œil, je décidais de les éviter pour le reste de la journée. J'attendrais que Bella soit seule pour la questionner à nouveau. Il semblait évident qu'elle avait mis Edward dans la confidence mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas disposé à m'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

A la fin de la journée, je vis mon ancienne amoureuse quitter le lycée dans la voiture de son nouveau petit-ami. Je décidai donc de repasser par chez moi avant de me rendre à la villa des Swan.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque j'arrivai chez Bella et la fenêtre de sa chambre était la seule éclairée. La Chevrolet était l'unique véhicule garé dans le jardin. J'en conclu donc qu'elle était seule, une aubaine.

Après avoir toqué à sa porte, je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers à vive allure : « Depuis quand est-ce que tu passes par la porte ? » dit-elle en ouvrant. A ma vue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche resta entrouverte sans qu'aucun autre son ne puisse en sortir, je lui souris et demandais l'autorisation d'entrer pour que nous puissions finir notre conversation commencée la veille. Elle m'invita à prendre place sur le canapé :

- « Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé de te presser comme ça mais plus vite j'aurais compris plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose. »

- « Je sais bien Mike mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. »

- « Bon…sinon j'ai vu que tu sortais avec Edward Cullen. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil, les yeux fixant les pieds de la table basse.

- « Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dis hier, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Donc il n'y a pas de problème. »

- « ça ne te fais rien ? »

- « J'ai pas dis ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire visiblement. »

- « Non effectivement. »

- « Sache juste que je n'aime pas ça. Cullen est un garçon vraiment étrange, je ne lui fais pas confiance et j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « J'imagine. »

- « Et puis tu sais, c'est encore difficile à accepter pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi nous avons rompu. A mon réveil je ne savais même pas que nous avions rompu. »

- « Oh Mike s'il-te-plait, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! »

- « Mais comprends-moi Bella, de mon point de vue c'est une parfaite injustice ! »

- « Je sais. Mais du miens, c'est parfaitement légitime. »

- « Mais bon sang, POURQUOI ? »

J'avais légèrement haussé le ton. Ma voix était emplie de tristesse et d'une pointe d'énervement. La frustration que je ressentais emplit mes yeux de larmes. Je me levai brusquement et dans un sursaut de surprise, Bella fit de même. Je me plaçai face à elle et l'attrapai par les poignets, sans lui faire mal cependant.

- « Je veux juste comprendre. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Alors aide-moi ! »

- « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas. »

- « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Je suis amoureux de toi Bella, tu le sais ça ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et ça ne signifie rien pour toi ? »

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Pas autant que moi. »

Son regard ne se détachait pas de mon torse. Moi, j'admirais son visage sublime et gardais ses poignets tremblant entre mes mains. Nous étions tous les deux en larmes.

- « Moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour toi Mike, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que les tiens. J'en suis désolée. »

- « Et tu t'en es rendue compte le soir de l'accident c'est ça ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ? »

- « Non. »

- « Mais quel crétin ! Je comprend mieux maintenant.»

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Non Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser tout est de ma faute. »

Sans la brusquer, je passai mes bras dans son dos et la serrai délicatement contre mon torse, je sentis ses sanglots silencieux contre moi. Je savourais pleinement cet instant. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues et relevai précautionneusement sa tête. Je lui souriais tendrement et elle me rendit mon sourire. Je chuchotai alors à son oreille :

- « Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse. Même si c'est avec cet idiot. »

Elle me fixa de ses yeux rougis, une expression ironique sur le visage puis ricana à ma remarque.

- « J'espère vraiment que tu pourras me pardonner, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

J'essuyai les larmes sur ses joues avec mon pouce puis me rapprochai d'elle. Comme une évidence, je posais mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. C'était un baiser timide et doux, à la fois synonyme de rupture et de réconciliation.

Un bruit de verre brisé nous interrompit et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouvai affalé sur le canapé. J'entendis Bella crier : « Arrêtes, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » avant de sentir le poing d'Edward Cullen s'écraser contre ma joue. J'étais sonné.

**POV Edward**

Je devais retrouver Bella un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour que nous passions une nouvelle soirée en tête à tête. Enthousiasmé par ce rendez-vous, je décidais de laisser la Volvo à la villa et partis chez ma belle au pas de course.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, l'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Ma fougue avait disparue et mon instinct animal avaient repris le dessus. Je passais les derniers arbres et tombait sur la voiture de Mike Newton garée dans le jardin de ma femme.

Une profonde colère m'envahit. Un bourdonnement sourd vint à mes oreilles et mon regard se noircit. Instinctivement, mes poings se serrèrent. J'étais hors de moi.

J'avançai vers la maison et ouvris la porte si violemment que la fenêtre se brisa. Mike tenait Bella dans ses bras et tentait de l'embrasser. Mon amour était en larmes et semblait anesthésiée, incapable de bouger. Ce salopard avait remis ça.

Je n'étais plus maitre de moi-même et donc incapable de raisonner de façon censée. Je n'étais plus régi que par mes instincts les plus primitifs. Dans un élan de fureur, je me jetais sur lui.

**POV Mike**

J'eu besoin de quelques minutes pour recouvrer mes esprits. Bella s'accrochait au bras d'Edward et tentait de le faire lâcher prise. Mon adversaire m'agrippait part le col et voyant que je revenais à moi s'apprêtait à m'asséner un nouveau coup. Je tentai de me relever mais j'étais comme paralysé, la force d'Edward était impressionnante.

Bella finit par le convaincre de me relâcher, m'adressa un regard gêné puis entraina son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Je me relevai difficilement, mes articulations craquaient et mes muscles me lançaient comme pour des courbatures. Une fois debout, je compris la raison de mes souffrances. La force d'Edward en me projetant contre le canapé nous avait fait traverser la pièce. Le sofa avait glissé sur le sol et renversé la moitié des meubles sur son passage.

Une violente dispute raisonnait dans la cuisine. Je titubai dans le salon, abasourdi et les rejoignis : « Com…comment…comment est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? »

Tous deux se stoppèrent net. Bella lança un coup d'œil à Edward puis s'avança vers moi : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles Mike. On se voit demain. » Elle m'escorta jusqu'à la porte, se retourna vers son petit ami puis me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture :

- « Mais comment est-ce qu'il à fait ça ? »

- « Mike… »

- « M'enfin Bella c'est dingue ! »

- « Excuse-le il est d'un naturel possessif et… »

- « …non mais ça je peux le comprendre. C'est juste que…enfin c'est dingue ! »

Bella se mit à rougir et fuyait mon regard.

- « Oh tu sais quand on est énervé on peut faire n'importe quoi. »

- « Mais Bella regarde moi, j'ai mal partout, ma joue doit être dans un piteux état. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'hôpital. »

- « … »

- « Attends, me dis pas que ? »

- « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles Mike. On en rediscutera demain. »

- « C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui m'a mis dans cet état. »

- « A demain Mike. »

- « Dis-le-moi Bella. »

- « Demain Mike, s'il-te-plait. On en reparlera demain. »

- « Bella ! BELLA ! »

Elle était repartie en direction de la maison, me laissant ainsi dans le doute. Je restais quelques instants seul dans le jardin avant de remonter dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Demain, je devrais avoir une conversation avec Bella, une fois encore.

**POV Edward**

- « Il ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne lui auras pas dis la vérité. »

Bella venait de repasser la porte.

- « Je sais. »

Les idées fusaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais dépité, en colère, perdu. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Ma femme avait laissé cet imbécile l'embrassé après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- « Je me suis trompé. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Nous deux Bella, c'est impossible. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ? »

- « Je t'aime Bella, mais c'est trop compliqué, trop dangereux. »

- « Edward ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime tu le sais. Je voulais simplement, je voulais juste…Edward il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

- « Mais bon sang Bella, à quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais qui je suis maintenant et quand je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, je suis pratiquement devenu fou. »

- « Je sais, je suis désolée. »

- « Tu le défendais Bella ! Quand je croyais qu'il était la personne que tu haïssais le plus au monde, toi tu le laissais t'embrasser. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant. »

- « Tu peux être sûr que je t'aime Edward. Sois-en certain. »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée. »

Bella était en larmes. Moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Ses sanglots s'apaisaient. Elle combla les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient puis se colla contre moi, serrant ma veste entre ses petits poings fragiles.

- « Edward, je suis sincèrement désolée. »

- « Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je ne peux pas faire autrement que te protéger Bella. Je t'aime et quand il est question de toi j'oublie de réfléchir, je deviens impulsif. »

- « Et c'est mal ? »

- « Pour quelqu'un comme moi c'est dangereux. L'incident de ce soir en est la preuve. »

- « Tout ira bien je te le promets. »

- « Il a vu de quoi j'étais capable Bella ! Déjà qu'il était curieux avant, ce sera encore pire maintenant. »

- « J'arriverais à le faire taire. »

- « Je l'espère sincèrement. Mais il n'empêche que cette situation devient trop risquée. »

- « Comment ça ? » Des larmes recommençaient à perler sur les joues de Bella.

- « Depuis que tu me connais ta vie n'est plus qu'une succession d'épreuves… »

- « Mais c'est grâce à toi que je peux remonter la pente. »

- « …et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ma vraie nature soit dévoilée. »

- « Nous ferrons tout pour éviter ça, mais je t'en supplie ne m'exclue pas de ta vie. »

- « Il faut que je me fasse oublier quelques temps, histoire que les rumeurs s'apaisent. »

- « Et tu veux allez où ? Tu vas partir longtemps ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Bella, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et je pense que ça te fera du bien à toi aussi, savoir où tu en ais. »

- « Mais c'est toi que j'aime Edward. »

- « Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

- « Il avait décidé de laisser tomber Edward, il voulait juste que je lui pardonne, ça ne signifiait rien. »

- « Je suis désolé. Je t'appelle demain. »

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front, forçais ses mains à desserrer leur étreinte. Bella, sanglotant, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me suppliait de rester pour la nuit, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir. Je la repoussais un peu brusquement et passais le seuil de la porte sans me retourner.

**POV Bella**

J'étais certaine d'avoir déjà vécu la pire soirée de ma vie samedi dernier mais cette séparation était encore pire. J'avais déçu l'homme que j'aimais, il n'avait plus confiance en moi et hésitait à partir, à m'abandonner.

Incapable de me consoler, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Allongée sur mon lit, j'étais incapable de m'endormir. Je passais la nuit à écouter des chansons dramatiques sur mon iPod et à serrer mon téléphone contre moi. Je m'endormis, enfin, au beau milieu de la nuit, épuisée.

Je fus réveillée au petit matin part les premiers rayons du soleil et part le chant des oiseaux. Je me sentais encore plus fatiguée qu'en m'endormant. Le visage bouffi, la tête dans un étau, j'étais anéantie. Une enveloppe était posée sur mon oreiller. Je reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Edward :

_Mon amour,_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir le courage de te faire face. A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. J'ai longuement réfléchi et je pense qu'il est préférable pour nous deux de prendre nos distances. Les derniers évènements font que je ne suis plus de bonne compagnie, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Cependant, je comprends parfaitement tes doutes et je ne t'en veux pas. Ma famille et moi partons quelques temps pour nous faire oublier, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, ta vie sera plus belle sans moi._

_Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Edward. _

Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Mon corps entier était parcouru de soubresauts. J'avais mal. La souffrance la plus insupportable qu'il m'était donné de ressentir. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais allongée par terre, la respiration coupée. Neurasthénique, je n'étais plus consciente de rien autour de moi. Seule la douleur m'animait encore de convulsions.

Dans un ultime effort, mes poumons s'emplirent puis se vidèrent dans un cri de désespoir, accompagné de sanglots douloureux. La gorge serrée, j'étais à bout de souffle et à bout de force. Je n'étais plus capable de rien si ce n'est d'avoir mal. De derniers tremblements agitèrent mon corps…


End file.
